MI VERDADERO AMOR
by Kaitou-Siniestra-22
Summary: han pasado 15 años desde que sakura es una card captor y de la partida de shaoran, ¿crees que el amor vaya mas haya de su corazon? JUZGUENLA POR USTEDES MISMOS
1. Default Chapter

INTRODUCCION Habia una vez una ciudad llamada Tomoeda como cualquier ciudad normal los niños asistian a la escuela, las personas se hiban al trabajo, los parques estaban llenos de arboles en flor ya que la epoca que se avecinaba er el verano; hay una historia de una niña que a pesar de su corta edad descubrio el significado del amor, y para empezar te dire de quien se trata. Ella es toda una señorita aunque sigue siendo muy distraida e ingenua a las cosas que pasan alrededor de ella ,la señorita de la que hablo se llama Sakura Kinomoto, ya han pasado 15 años desde de que se convirtio en una card captors y espera el regreso de su amado Ly Shaoran(el es un buen chico) que fue a su natal hong kong despues de terminar su mision en japón, pero nunca perdio contacto con él ya que siempre le escribe cartas, y como siempre el envia respuesta a sus cartas; cierto dia llega a la casa un paquete en el que dice: favor de tener cuidado con el contenido, ella al verlo siente mucha curiosidad de saber que le mando shaoran, al abrir el paquete encuentra un sobre y una cajita muy bonita , al leer la carta sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y sonríe, al terminar de leerla enseguida va a su cuarto a contarle a kero lo que decía.............comenzamos con la historia..........  
CAPITULO 1  
=Un Nuevo Principio= Sakura: Kero,kero!!!!!!!! kero: y ahora que pasa, no ves que ya estaba por ganar en las carreras. sakura: tengo algo importante que decirte, recibi una carta de shaoran en donde dice que viene a tomoeda para verme y hablar con mi papá y mi hermano. kero: ese mocoso viene, veremos que tan fuerte se puso, pero claro no me superara.. sakura: como siempre eres un presumido, pero no importa a si te quiero; debo de decirle a mi papá y a touya para que vayamos a recibirlo al aeropuerto, ah! casi se me olvida debo ir a casa de tomoyo para contarle.-.- .-.-..-. sakura sale del cuarto apurada para contarle a tomoyo la buena nueva-pero hemos olvidado algo-¿que sera lo que contiene esa cajita bonita?-regresando a la historia-ya en casa de tomoyo.-.-. tomoyo: esa es una gran noticia sakura, ya se debo de hacerte un traje especial para la ocasion ya que lo amerita.... sakura: tomoyo no es para tanto, pero que puedo decirte tu siempre me has confeccionado mis trajes para estas ocasiones.-.-.-bueno me tengo que ir ya que me falta decirle a mi papá y a touya.--. nos vemos.--.- mientras tanto en la casa de sakura touya llega con yukito(touya y yukito son pareja).-.-. touya: presiento que algo importante sucedera, pero que sera yuki? yukito: no te preocupes a lo mejor sera para bien, oye una pregunta y que sabes del novio de sakura? touya:ah de ese pequeño mocoso, solo se que se comunican por medio de cartas. en eso se escucha la puerta y la pequeña sakura entra.-.-. sakura: hola hermano, hola yukito, que bueno que estan aqui por que debo decirles algo, recibi una carta de shaoran y en ella me dice que regresa a tomoeda para hablar contigo y con mi papá.-. touya: espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando? yukito: no te alteres es normal que sucedan estas cosas.-. sakura: pues hermano si es lo que pensaste, aparte de esa carta venia una cajita y en ella se encuentra un anillo de compromiso que shaoran me envio ya que pertenecio a su abuela y quiere que yo lo tenga y viene para pedir mi mano, ademas traera a sus lindas hermanas, a meiling y a su mamá.-. en ese momento se escucha nuevamente la puerta, y una sombra se ve, y sakura grita bienvenido papá tengo algo que decirte.--.-que dira el papá de sakura cuando le diga que shaoran viene para pedirla en matrimonio?.-.-. papá: mi linda sakura, que tienes que decirme? sakura: bueno para empezar recibi una carta de shaoran en donde dice que viene a tomoeda, pero no es todo viene con su madre y sus hermanas para hablar contigo y pedirme en matrimonio.-.- papá:que?????? mi linda sakura esta por dar el paso mas importante de su vida, querida hija no me opondre ya que eh visto que a pesar de la distancia su amor a perdurado, si es asi prepare todo para darle la bienvenida a tu futura familia. sakura: gracias papá por comprenderme touya: hay monstrou espero que no te regresen ya que cocinas horrible!!!!! sakura: ay hermano como molestas yukito: dejala touya ella ya es lo suficientemente grande para que la cuides, se que estas celoso por la noticia de que viene shaoran y de que estas nervioso de que te dejen sin tu linda hermana sakura.-.- papá: touya se que tu siempre has cuidado bien a sakura pero ella esta hecha toda una mujer y es hora de que haga su vida aparte.-.- mientras esa conversasion sigue en casa de sakura, en hong kong vemos aun muy guapo joven de ojos color miel y cabello rojizo que esta en una elegante mansion hablando con su madre y hermanas.... shaoran: madre ya mande el paquete a sakura y tambien el aviso de nuestro regreso-.-..- mamá de sahoran: espero que esta boda sea la mejor ya que tu y sakura estan hechos el uno para el otro, cuando lleguemos a tomoeda me gustaria conocer todo sobre ella ya que en el tiempo que estuvo aqui no pude platicar con ella por causa de esa hechizera que estaba obsesionada por clow.-. hermanas de shaoran: querido hermano estamos felices de que hayas decidido casarte con sakura, ya que ella es una linda chica, ademas tiene tiempo que no la vemos, esperamos con ansias este regreso.-.-.- volviendo a casa de los kinomoto, se ve en la ventana a una pensativa sakura imaginando el momento en que veria otra vez a su gran amor-.-.- sakura(pensando en la ventana de su cuarto): tanto tiempo ah pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos y por fin nuestras vidas estaran juntas al fin, shaoran (suspirando) como me gustaria tenerte ahora mismo-.-.- en ese instante kero entra al cuarto interrumpiendo con sus gritos.-.-. kero: sakura adivina que acaba de llegar una carta de eriol y spinel.-..- sakura: a ver damela para que la lea.-. -.-.-sakura nerviosa por abrir el sobre, saca con rapides el papel y se pone a leer-.-. sakura: querida amiga sakura tengo algo importante por comunicarte, eh encontrado un nuevo escrito sobre read clow mi antepasado en donde dice que aparte de la carta vacio ahora la carta esperanza habia creado una gemela y esta hace un juicio a la dueña de las cartas a los 15 años que esta se ah convertido en card captors, desocnosco el poder de esa carta solo que se llama "the true", quiero que estes pendiente por si sientes la presencia de esta carta, yo llegare a tomoedad en tres días y espero que no sea demasiado tarde. att eriol hiragisawa pd. spinel esta contento de ir por que quiere jugar con kero y saber si se ah vuelto mas fuerte o sigue como siempre de goloso. con una expresion de duda y felicidad sakura termina de leer la carta.-.-.- .kero con una sonrisa le dice a sakura.-.- kero: ya vera spinel, le ganare de una vez por todas, aver quien sera el mejor guardian.-. sakura: kero!!!deja de decir tonterias que no escuhaste lo que dijo eriol de la carta "the true", kero dime sabias de la existencia de esa carta? kero: la verdad hay mucdhas cosas que mi amo clow no nos dijo por miedo a que todo saliera mal, pero no te preocupes sakura las cartas clow no son tan malas, tu misma te diste cuenta solo se sentian solas, pero ahora tienen una nueva dueña y saben que eres la mejor-.- .-.sakura se queda meditando las cosas, por una parte esta feliz de que shaoran regrese y por otra algo angustiada por el regreso de eriol y el descubrimiento de una nueva carta-.-..-.- Esero que les haya gustado este principio, tambien espero sus comentarios sobre este fic-.-.--.  
att  
kaitousiniestra22 


	2. the true

CAPITULO 2  
  
THE TRUE  
  
.-.-.sakura decide ir nuevamente con tomoyo para contarle lo sucedido.- .sale de la casa tan aprisa que en una esquina tropieza y cae al suelo-.-en ese instante se ve a un joven muy apuesto que le dice.-.-.-  
  
joven: estas bien?  
  
Sakura(apenada): creo que si, disculpa con quien tengo el gusto  
  
Joven: dejame presentarme me llamo aragón l'black y vengo de Inglaterra  
  
Sakura: y como es que estas aquí en tomoeda  
  
Aragón: la verdad es por el trabajo de mi padre  
  
Sakura: y dime entraras a la universidad de tomoeda?  
  
Aragon: desde luego, quiero continuar con mis estudios aqunque cuando empiezo a adaptarme a un lugar luego pasa de que a mi padre lo vuelven a transferir a otro  
  
Sakura:debe ser difícil hacer nuevos amigos, bueno me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo pero debo irme tengo algo importante que hacer.-  
  
Aragón: bueno no te detengo mas, nos veremos pronto-..-  
  
-.en eso sakura sale corriendo a casa de tomoyo-..ya en la puerta de la casa de tomoyo vemos a nuestra linda amiga dandole la bienvenida a sakura-.-  
  
sakura: tomoyo tengo algo que decirte-.  
  
Tomoyo: no me digas que shaoran no vendra-.  
  
Sakura: no es eso, recibi una carta de eriol e sonde me habla de que encontraron un escrito de read Clow en donde habla de una carta gemela del vacio que converti en la carta esperanza y que esta viene hacer el juicio final a la dueña de las cartas, su nombre es "THE TRUE", pero eriol no sabe del poder de esta.-/o:p  
  
Tomoyo(sorprendida): oh! que cosas, entonces te confeccionare tu traje para la batalla final..  
  
Sakura: tu siempre tan alegre, además erial me dijo que llegara en tres dias a tomoeda y antes de que llegue prefiero investigar en donde se encuentra la carta.  
  
Tomoyo: no te preocupes con la ayuda de mi escolta buscaremos su ubicación.  
  
.-mientras tanto en otro lugar específicamente un apartamento se ve al joven que sakura conocio hace un momento.-  
  
Aragón: no me imagine que la encontaria tan pronto, pero se nota que no ah practicado mucho la magia-.-  
  
-.-en esos momentos llega el padre de aragon.-.  
  
padre: aragon ya has encontrado a la dueña de las cartas?  
  
Aragon: si, padre; pero se nota que no es tan fuerte como lo imagine  
  
Padre: entonces nuestros planes resultaran exitosos.-.  
  
Aragon: no cantes victoria tan rapido padre-.  
  
.-.contare lo que ah sucedido en la historia de aragon.-.hace tiempo antes de que eriol llegara a tomoeda, el clan Clow tuvo una reunion importante con los miembros del consejo de magia.-.-  
  
consejo: hemos decidido que eriol (legitima reencarnación de read Clow) sea el encargado de hacer el reto al nuevo dueño de las cartas y saber si es digno de ellas y de sus guardianes.  
  
Aragon: honorable consejo dejen que vaya yo a encargarme de esta misión  
  
Consejo: no, todavía eres un novato en la magia, además eriol tiene mas experiencia por ser la reecarnacion de read Clow.  
  
Aragón: por favor dejen que sea yo, ya que eriol es muy flexible y puede arruinar la mision  
  
Consejo: eriol se encargara muy bien ya que iran sus guardianes con el, mientras tanto te mandaremos a hong kong para que entrenes con el clan Ly  
  
Aragón: por última vez insisto en lo mismo  
  
Eriol: Aragón calmate; sino te quitaran a tu guardián sunny dark  
  
Aragon: esta bien eriol, pero cuando regreses hablaremos  
  
.-..-lo que no sabia el consejo es que a Aragón lo manipulaba su padre ya que estaba celoso de que su hermano(padre de eriol)hubiera sido elegido para que naciera la reencarnación de Clow y sea lider del clan.-.y ahora en venganza quiere que su hijo recupere las cartas y a los guardianes para poder retar a eriol amuerte y asi colocar a Aragon como reencarnación de Clow y hacerlo el jefe del clan.-.-regresando a nuestra historia-.-.se ve a sakura salir de casa de tomoyo.-.en el instante de cerrar la puerta siente la presencia de una carta Clow-.-.  
  
Sakura: esta es la presencia de-.-..-.-..-  
  
.-.y aparece una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules como el cielo, vestida con una larga túnica blanca, en la cintura con una funda de una espada muy hermosa con el mango de plata, en la cara un antifaz dorado y en el cabello una hermosa tiara de diamantes en forma de estrellas y para finalizar un collar con un dije en forma de sol y luna.-.  
  
carta: vengo a retarte dueña de las cartas, ya debes saber quien soy pero no importa me presentare soy la carta "THE TRUE"  
  
sakura: acepto el reto, pero aun no estoy preparada para el combate.-  
  
The true: eso veo, me presentare dentro de 15 días para llevar a cabo este duelo.-.  
  
Mientras tanto observare tus movimientos..-.-  
  
-.-.en ese momento salen un par de alas blancas de la espalda de "The true" y se aleja en lo infinito del cielo-...Mientras tanto sakura se queda pensando-..-  
  
Sakura (pensando): necesito practicar mucho para esto, también debo esperar a eriol para que me explique bien las cosas (suspirando) shaoran te necesito.-.-  
  
en otro lugar vemos a la carta The true arriba de un edificio y al esconder sus alas vemos que se transforma en una hermosa joven con una falda negra y blusa azul con un par de zapatillas negras y con el cabello recogido y un par de lentes.-.-ahora se hace llamar Amira Montoya, excelente maestra de violin-..-  
  
Amira: creo que mi presentacion fue algo ruda con sakura, pero asi debe de ser ya que mi mision es encontrar la verdad en el corazon del dueño de las cartas y juzgar si es digna de ellas-.-... (Pensando) necesito localizar a Yue para explicar mis razones y decirle algo importante-.-...-  
  
.--.Amira se va caminando a su departamento para descansar, y decide intervenir un poco en la vida de sakura para seguir con su plan o misión-.- . 


	3. encuentros

CAPITULO 3  
  
ENCUENTROS  
  
.--Al día siguiente sakura se levanta temprano y se prepara para ir a la universidad.-.se ve en la cocina a un atareado papá haciendo el desayuno a sus hijos.-.en ese momento baja touya.-.  
  
touya: buenos dias papá  
  
papá: buenos dias hijo, y a que horas regresaras de trabajar?  
  
touya: como a las 3pm¡por que?  
  
papá:es que quisiera encargarte de la casa ya que se presento una nueva investigacion para el museo y soy el encargado de hacer el documental.  
  
touya: no te preocupes papá, solo quiero saber que tanto te ausentaras  
  
papá: solo seran 2 dias, y te pido que no pelees con sakura  
  
touya: esta bien, es que no me acostumbro a la idea de que sakura ya no es una niña.  
  
.-.-en ese instante sakura baja las escaleras y se dirige al comedor.-.  
  
sakura(viendo la foto de su mamá): buenos dias mamá, buenos dias papá y hermano  
  
touya: monstruo por que bajas tan tarde, te van a correr de la clase  
  
sakura: no molestes, ademas para tu informacion entro tarde  
  
papá: mi querida sakura me ausentare 2 dias y touya es el encargado de la casa  
  
sakura: esta bien, no te preocupes me portare bien-.  
  
touya : es hora de irnos sakura se nos hace tarde  
  
.-.-al llegar a una esquina se ve la figura de yukito en su bicicleta que espera a Touya para ir a trabajar..-  
  
sakura: buenos dias yukito  
  
yukito: buenos dias linda sakura  
  
touya: vamonos yuki, dejemos al monstruo que se vaya a la escuela  
  
yukito: bueno sakura nos vamos, portate bien  
  
sakura: yo siempre, nos vemos luego  
  
.-.-.mientras sakura camina hacia la univeresidad en otro lugar vemos a un joven alto de cabello rubio obscuro, ojos color miel en un salon en la escuela ese joven es Aragón.-.  
  
Aragon(pensando): la dueña de las cartas es muy linda, pero no debo pensar en eso estoy aqui por algo y enamorarme no es para mí.-.-  
  
.--.en esos momentos sakura llega al fin a la escuela y se dirige a su salón cuando se topa con alguien.-.  
  
Sakura: lo siento no me fije por donde iba.-  
  
Amira: oh, no te preocupes yo igual, es que soy nueva aqui y estoy en busca de la oficina del director  
  
sakura: dejeme que la ayude, sigame por favor  
  
.-.sakura comienza a caminar hacia un edificio y se detiene en la entrada.- .  
  
sakura: este es el edificio de oficinas, en el ultimo piso esta la que busca  
  
amira: muchas gracias, disculpa cual es tu nombre  
  
sakura: soy sakura kinomoto, mucho gusto  
  
amira: que lindo nombre, yo soy amira montoya y vengo de paris, sere la nueva maestra de musica  
  
Sakura: que interesante, tengo una prima que esta estudiando musica.  
  
amira: bueno sakura muchas gracias nos vemos luego  
  
sakura: hasta luego  
  
.-.sakura se dirige a su salon y al llegar, el maestro esta pasando lista,.,.,..-  
  
sakura: disculpe profesor me deja pasar  
  
profesor: kinomoto, que horas son estas de llegar, no la dejare entrar a mi hora asi que vayase.-  
  
sakura: esta bien(pensando)solo por que llegue 10 min tarde.-.-.-.-.  
  
..mientras en el salon aragon observo la expresion de sakura por lo que le dijo el profesor.-.ya ah pasado la hora y sakura entra al salon y se sienta.-.-en eso llega aragon.-  
  
aragon: que paso, te quedaste dormida?  
  
sakura:vaya que sorpresa no pense que te encontraria en mi salon,no solo tuve algo que hacer me retrase.-  
  
..--mientras tanto en hong kong la familia ly se prepara para su viaje hacia la ciudad de tomoeda-.-  
  
shaoran: apurense o perderemos el avion  
  
chofer: srto. lee ya esta listo el carro  
  
shaoran(pensando): pronto estare contigo  
  
.-.-en inglaterra vemos a un joven alto de cabellos azules y ojos color violeta, con el paso de los años se a vuelto muy apuesto.-  
  
Eriol: spinel todo esta listo para irnos  
  
Rubimon: eriol encontré algo sobre The true.-.  
  
eriol:traelo para revisarlo-.-  
  
-.-.bueno este dia de sakura se vuelve interesante cada vez mas con estos encuentros.-. 


	4. la promesa

CAPITULO 4  
  
LA PROMESA  
  
Regresemos a la escuela, vemos a sakura muy distraida en todas las clases y a Aragón que no le quita la vista de encima; ya ah pasado el tiempo y es hora de la salida.-.-  
  
sakura: por fin hora de ir a casa, pero antes debo buscar a tomoyo  
  
Aragon: sakura espera, quisiera que me ayudaras con unos apuntes para estar al corriente en las clases.-  
  
sakura: no hay problema puedes ir conmigo a mi casa para que te los pase, solo que debo buscar a mi prima tomoyo  
  
Aragon: no hay problema, te acompaño a buscarla  
  
entonces se dirigen a un edificio cercano.-en el vemos a tomoyo platicando en la entrada con la maestra nueva.-.  
  
Tomoyo: es bueno tener a alguien de fuera y muy hermosa  
  
Amira: hay Tomoyo se ve que te gusta apreciar los lugares  
  
Tomoyo: lo sé, por eso quiero mucho a mi prima, aunque sea un poco distraída es lo mejor  
  
Amira: me gustaria conocerla  
  
Tomoyo: entonces no sera necesario que la busque, ahi viene  
  
Amira: ya veo tu prima es sakura kinomoto  
  
tomoyo: entonces ya la conocio  
  
Amira: si, por casualidad (con una pequeña sonrisa)  
  
tomoyo: ya veo, entonces fua algo divertido(con una sonrisa)  
  
Amira: se ve que tienes mucha imaginacion  
  
en eso sakura y Aragon se acercan a tomoyo  
  
sakura: hola tomoyo!, quiero presentarte a un amigo él es Aragón L'black  
  
Aragón: mucho gusto, no sabia que sakura tuviera una prima muy linda  
  
tomoyo(sonrojada): gracias,por cierto sakura me dice mi maestra amira que ya tuvo el gusto de conocerte  
  
sakura(algo apenada):si, fue algo casualo!  
  
Aragón: por lo visto fue lo que te retraso (con una sonrisa)  
  
Amira: pero no es algo de que avergonzarse, bueno tomoyo, sakura y aragon los veré luego  
  
y Amira sale caminando  
  
Aragón: creo que es hora de ir a casa  
  
Sakura: vamos tomoyo, ya que le dare unos apuntes a aragon y ya casi son las 3pm y touya no tardara en llegar a la casa y si no estoy me va a regañar  
  
tomoyo: no te preocupes, afuera nos espera mi chofer, el nos llevara a tu casa  
  
Aragón: se ve que piensas en todo  
  
mientras en el aeropuerto  
  
-Atencion el vuelo num.432 procedente de hong kong acaba de arribar por la puerta no.3-  
  
por la puerta vemos pasar a un shaoran todo nervioso por estar a tan poco de ver a su querida sakura  
  
mamá: shaoran no es necesario que nos esperes, ve a ver a sakura mientras acomodamos las cosas en la casa  
  
shaoran: gracias mamá !!!!!!!  
  
hermanas: entonces que haces todavia aqui  
  
ya en otro lugar vemos a nuestros amigos llegar a su destino  
  
sakura: por favor pasen, enseguida preparo un poco de té  
  
tomoyo y Aragon: ok.  
  
enseguida sakura sirve el té y comienzan a platicar  
  
Tomoyo: entonces Aragon, que te trajo a tomoeda?  
  
Aragón: pues te diré que el trabajo de mi padre  
  
Tomoyo: y en que trabaja?  
  
Aragon: es ejecutivo en la empresa C.C.  
  
Tomoyo: ya veo, que buen trabajo tiene  
  
sakura: y cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse?  
  
Aragon: la verdad no lo hemos platicado y espero que sea mucho  
  
en eso se escucha el timbreding-dong-ding-dong  
  
sakura: disculpen un momento, veré quien es  
  
sakura al momento de abrir la puerta y ver quien era se queda estupefacta  
  
shaoran: hola! mi querida sakura cuanto tiempo ah pasado  
  
sakura o!!!!!!!:¡shaoran!, al fin estas aqui  
  
dandose un abrazo  
  
tomoyo: quien es?  
  
sakura: es shaoran ly  
  
Aragón: acaso se trata del novio de sakura?  
  
Tomoyo:si, pero muy pronto se casaran  
  
Aragón(algo molesto): esta bien por ellos  
  
tomoyo: sakura creo que debemos irnos ya que le enseñare la ciduad a Aragón, nos vemos luego shaoran  
  
shaoran: por supuesto tomoyo  
  
vemos a tomoyo y aragon subir al coche y se pierden en una estela de humo  
  
sakura: pasa shaoran tengo algo que decirte de cierta importancia  
  
shaoran: yo igual sakura  
  
mientras sakura le explica a shaoran la situacion, vemos en la entrada de la casa de sakura a Amira  
  
Amira: con que esta es la casa de la dueña de las cartas,entonces dare comienzo al plan-.-  
  
ella sigue camiando y una delicada brisa mueve sus cabellos dejando un olor dulce en el camino  
  
Shaoran: entonces Eriol llega mañana, pero no te preocupes ya estoy aqui  
  
sakura: sabes deja agradecerte por el anillo, espera un momento lo traere  
  
shaoran(pensando): ahora es el moemnto de decir todo lo que siento  
  
sakura: aqui esta   
  
shaoran: permiteme el anillo(e hincandose al acto)  
  
"Mi querida Sakura desde hace tanto tiempo eh querido decirte esto:  
  
Sakura eres la persona más maravillosa que eh conocido, trajiste a mi vida muchas alegrias, me enseñaste a expresar lo que uno siente sin importar lo que pase, se que en un principio te hice sufrir, pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de tí, y aun asi un día sacrificaria este sentimiento pero tu lo salvaste y ahora estoy aqui entragandote mi corazón para toda una eternidad solo te prometo que donde quiera que estes yo te seguire, estare allí para acompañarte y si es necesario sacrificaría mi vida por tí y ahora te pregunto Sakura ¿te quieres casar conmigo?  
  
Sakura(con lagrimas en los ojos): claro que sí shaoran!!!! tu eres para mi la persona que mas quiero en el mundo.-  
  
este momento queda sellado con un tierno beso y abrazo de una felíz pareja enamorada del amor sin importar el tiempo y la distancia 


	5. Incierto Futuro

CAPITULO 5  
  
=INCIERTO FUTURO=  
  
en ese moemento suena el telefono  
  
sakura: espera ire a contestar, bueno quien habla  
  
eriol: hola sakura  
  
sakura: eriol, que pasa?  
  
eriol: solo para darte un detalle mas de "the true", el poder de la carta es de crear circunstancias dificiles que llevan a casos extremos, por decir asi puede mostrarte el futuro en cierta forma, bueno eso es todo lo que pude investigar, debes de prepararte bien para la batalla final  
  
sakura: sabes ayer conoci a esta carta, y me dio un plazo de 15 días para la batalla  
  
eriol: no te preocupes mañana estare en tomoeda para ayudarte con tu entrenamiento, entonces nos vemos mañana  
  
Sakura: bueno, entonces te veo mañana  
  
sakura cuelga el telefono y se dirige a shaoran  
  
sakura: sabes era eriol que me dio un detalle mas sobre la carta the true  
  
shaoran: y es algo interesante  
  
sakura: si, dice que puede mostrarte el futuro en cierta forma  
  
shaoran: entonces debemos de practicar mucho  
  
sakura: eso lo se  
  
en esos momentos llega touya  
  
touya: ya llegue (voltea y ve a shaoran)que hace este mocoso aqui?  
  
sakura: no le digas asi a mi prometido  
  
touya: con que prometido, pense que era un cazador de monstruos  
  
sakura ¬¬ !!!:hay...nunca vas a cambiar  
  
touya: esta bien que mas me da, ademas seras parte de la familia  
  
en eso baja kero  
  
kero:m... ya veo el enano ya crecio y ahora sera parte de esta familia, pero te advierto soy mucho mas fuerte todavia  
  
sakura: kero deja tus tonterias y comportate  
  
touya: y dime shaoran, donde se hospedara tu familia  
  
shaoran: antes de venir a tomoeda arreglamos rentar una casa cerca del parque pingüino hasta que se efectue la boda  
  
touya: y ya fijaron la fecha?  
  
sakura: todavia no, lo haremos cuando este reunida toda la famili para pedir mi mano formalmente  
  
shaoran: touya te robare por unos momentos a tu linda hermana  
  
touya: esta bien pero traela temprano  
  
mientras ellos salen touya le da instrucciones a kero  
  
touya: kero quiero que cuides a sakura  
  
kero: cuenta conmigo no sabran que voy tras ellos  
  
ya en la calle caminando  
  
shaoran:quiero que conoscas nuestro futuro hogar  
  
sakura: vaya, vaya, si que piensas en todo, mi amor  
  
shaoran: ya llegamos  
  
sakura(viendo): es hermosalo que ve sakura es una casa de dos pisos con un hermoso color, un bello jardin adornadon por una fuente con una pareja de angeles, en la entrada dos árboles de cerezo  
  
shaoran: solo pretendo darte lo mejor mi linda sakura  
  
sakura: y yo procurare ser la esposa perfecta  
  
en esos momentos sienten una presencia  
  
sakura y shaoran: esta es la presencia de una.....  
  
al instante sakura se desmaya  
  
the true: sakura, dueña de las cartas eh venido a mostrarte algoconjuro  
  
ahora sakura se encuentra en la misma casa que conocio hace un instante, pero ahora se encuentra llena de enredaderas, en el jardín se ven dos tumbas ella se acerca a ver de quienes son al ver los nombres grita--  
  
Sakura: no,no,no puede ser (llorando)  
  
las tumbas pertenecen a shaoran y a su hija, sigue caminando y ve en la entrada de la casa una silla en donde se ve a si misma sentada trizte,sin ganas de seguir viviendo ya que sus dos amores habian dejado de estar en el mundo, y tehe true le dice.-  
  
the true: ese es tu futuro a lado de shaoran  
  
sakura: ya basta dejame salir de esto, ya no aguanto-..-  
  
the true: como tu quieres pero aunque quisieras cambiarlo alli estara-.(y desaparece)  
  
shaoran esta preocupado por sakura ya que no ve que reaccione  
  
Shaoran: sakura mi amor despierta, que tienes?  
  
Sakura (reaccionando): shaoran, abrázame tengo miedo.-.  
  
Shaoran: no te preocupes siempre estaré contigo.-.  
  
Sakura (pensando): será verdad lo que me mostró The true, y si es así; no quisiera perder a shaoran, ¿que debo hacer? 


	6. Consejos

CAPITULO 6  
  
=CONSEJOS=  
  
Despues de haber pasado por este mal momento se dirigen a la casa donde se hospeda la familia lee.-.  
  
Shaoran: mamá, hermanas, ya estamos aqui  
  
hermanas(gritando de emocion):sakura!!!!pero que hermosa estas, se ve que nuestro hermano tiene buen gusto  
  
sakura(sonrojada): gracias  
  
mamá: sakura ven un momento necesito hablarte  
  
sakura:disculpen en un momento seguimos platicando  
  
.-.mientras se dirigian a la biblioteca de la casa, las hermanas de lee le dicen.-.  
  
hermanas: querido hermano, sabemos que hay algo extraño que esta sucediendo  
  
shaoran: ya veo les explicare,cuando fui a buscar a sakura ella me dijo que hay una nueva carta y esta aqui para cumplir con la voluntad de su antiguo amo clow y hace un momento sentimos su presencia y de repente sakura se desmayo pero no fue nada grave, pero despues desaparecio la presencia  
  
hermanas: entonces eso era lo que a mamá le preocupaba  
  
shaoran: asi que mamá lo intuia, ahora un favor queridas hermanas por que no preparan un poco de te si  
  
hermanas: esta bien hermanito  
  
.-.regresando a la biblioteca.-.  
  
mamá: mi querida sakura no debes de tener miedo se que esto se solucionara pronto  
  
sakura(sollozando): es que no quiero perder lo que mas quiero  
  
mamá: no te preocupes algun dia alguien tien que irse, pero la vida sigue y hay muchas cosas que te aguardan en un futuro  
  
sakura(secandose las lagrimas):gracias y prometo ser una buena esposa para su hijo  
  
mamá: eso lo sé  
  
Kero habia observado todo desde una ventana, y piensa que en estos momentos su ama necesita todo el apoyo de sus guardianes  
  
ya paso mucho tiempo y sakura decide ir a casa  
  
sakura: disculpenme pero debo irme a casa mi hermano me espera para cenar  
  
shaoran: te acompaño hasta tu casa  
  
sakura: no es necesario, mientras caminabamos me di cuenta de que kero nos seguia, asi que estare bien  
  
shaoran: esta bien amor, mañana ire por ti para salir a comer como a las 3pm  
  
sakura: ok., hasta mañana(dandole un beso de despedida), hasta luego a todas y gracias señora  
  
mamá: no te olvides de lo que hablamos  
  
sakura: no lo haré..-.  
  
sakura sale y se encamina hacia su casaentonces en un momento inesperado voltea y sorprende a kero  
  
sakura: con que touya te envio a espiarme  
  
kero: no te enojes solo me envio a cuidarte  
  
sakura: que touya no entiende que ya no soy una niña  
  
kero: pero hace un momento estuviste en peligro  
  
sakura: ya veo te diste cuenta, pero por que no me ayudaste  
  
kero: por que no senti que fuera muy peligroso ademas tenia un presentimiento de que no te haria nada  
  
sakura: con que si, guardian miedoso  
  
kero: no soy miedoso y de ahora en adelante estare contigo a donde quiera que vayas para protejerte de esa carta  
  
sakura: esta bien pero con la condicion de que le digas a touya que todo esta bien  
  
kero: como tu digas, pero tarde o temprano sospechara  
  
llegando a casa sakura encuentra la cena servida y busca a su hermano  
  
sakura : ya llegue, donde estas  
  
touya: en la sala hablando con yuki  
  
sakura: ok. subire un momento a mi cuarto enseguida bajo para cenar  
  
touya: esta bien  
  
mientras touya sigue hablando con yukito  
  
touya: no se pero siento algo extraño, como si alguien quisiera hacernos algo  
  
yukito: no te preocupes mi otra identidad nos protejera y no pasara nada  
  
touya: eso lo sé, pero debí haber practicado la magia cuando tenia la oportunidad y no dejar esta responsabilidad a sakura  
  
sakura entra a la sala  
  
sakura: hola yukito  
  
yukito:hola linda sakura  
  
touya: entonces pasemos al comedor a cenar  
  
en otro lugar vemos a amira en su departamento con una especie de tablero magico  
  
amira: con que los descendientes de mi amo clow estan aqui, debo de darme prisa para que ellos no intervengan en esto  
  
/de repente salen un par de alas hermosas de la espalda de amira y se convierte en the true/  
  
the true: ya es hora de llamar a yue  
  
en el cielo nocturno se expande una hermosa luna alumbrando toda la ciudad y las estrellas tintilan alegres, mas sin embargo un viento misterioso envuelve esta noche  
  
--en casa de sakura--  
  
yukito: estuvo deliciosa la cena, pero es hora de retirarme  
  
touya: te acompaño yuki  
  
yukito: no es necesario, ademas no debes de dejar sola a sakura  
  
sakura: tu tambien eres asi, entiendan me se cuidar sola  
  
touya: esta bien pero ten cuidado  
  
yukito: no te preocupes nos vemos mañana en el trabajo  
  
yukito sale de la casa y comienza a caminar pero de repente  
  
yukito: siento que alguein me llama(yue internamente le dice)  
  
yue: deja que salga para averiguar quien es  
  
yukito: como lo desees  
  
en ese momento salen un par de alas y vemos aparecer a yue y va en direccion a donde se encuentra la luna y al acercarse mas distingue una figura y esta se voltea y le dice  
  
the true: ah pasado mucho tiempo querido yue.. 


	7. Noche de Luna

CAPITULO 7  
  
"NOCHE DE LUNA"  
  
Yue: tu debes ser the true, cierto  
  
The true: asi es, pero creo que aun no me recuerdas(the true saca su espada y esta envuelve a yue con una hermosa luz plateada)  
  
entonces en la mente de yue, los recuerdos de su vida a lado de su amo clow cobran vida  
  
yue: amo clow, ¿cual es mi destino?  
  
clow: mi querido yue tu destino es cuidar al dueño de las cartas y hacerle un juicio para ver si es merecedora de ellas...  
  
yue: amo que me da a entender con eso??  
  
clow: yue tengo que decirte algo eh terminado con mi ultima creacion, la ultima de mis cartas  
  
yue: pense que ya habia completado ese cometido con la ultima  
  
clow: pero esta es una especial y deseo que tu la cuides cuando yo no este aqui  
  
yue: por favor amo no diga esas cosas  
  
clow: solo una cosa mas, esta carta tambien tiene forma humana al igual que tú, te la presentare, the true ven por favor un momento  
  
en ese instante sale una pequeña niña de cabellos largos y negros, sus ojos del color de un color azul cielo con un hermoso vestido blanco  
  
the true: me llamabas padre  
  
clow: asi es, quiero presentarte a tu nuevo maestro y guardian  
  
yue: hola pequeña mucho gusto, soy yue  
  
the true: igualmente, padre puedo ir a jugar con mi hermana  
  
clow: claro que si hija, mientras platico con yue  
  
the true se aleja saltando y de repente sus hermosas alas aparece y comienza a volar hacia otra niña de cabellos grices con un lindo vestido rosa  
  
yue: no puedo creer que sean hermanas, y cual es la mision de the true  
  
clow: al momento de mi partida esperanza se separara, es decir, para hacer a esperanza sacrifique mi sentimiento mas hermoso para darsela a la carta vacio y convertirla en esperanza y the true fue hecha de una parte de mi y se encargara de que el dueño de las cartas no olvide utilizar la magia para que ellas no dejen de existir  
  
yue: comprendo amo, no se preocupe siempre la cuidare hasta que el momento llegue  
  
a partir de ese momento yue no se separaba de the truepara cuando the true ya era toda una jovencita el mago clow dejo este mundo fue un golpe muy duro para todas sus creacioneslas cartas quedaron selladas en el libro de clow y al cuidado del guardian kerberos y esperanza fue dividida y vacio quedo sellada y alejada de las demas cartas, solo faltaba yue y the true.-.- .  
  
yue:: the true ya no llores yo estare contigo siempre..(entonces la coge de la cintura y acerca su frente a la suya)  
  
the true: siepre lo eh sabido, pero hay algo que debo decirte, yue yo...yo...te...q..(en ese momento yue le pone su dedo indice en los labios y con su mano le toma el rostro para acercalo al suyo y ellos quedan unidos en un tierno beso)  
  
al instante de dejar el beso, yue saca una hermosa cadena con un dije en forma de sol y luna  
  
yue:mi querida the true, deseo darte esto en simbolo por lo que siento por tí,ese medallon te ayudara a recordarme y cuando la noche tenga en sus cielos a una hermosa luna llena y las estrellas brillen estaremos juntos de nuevo y sera para siempre.-.  
  
the true: a caso pasara algo malo  
  
yue: al dejar nuestro amo este mundo, nosotros volveremos a dormir hasta que aparesca un nuevo dueño para las cartas .-.  
  
the true(entrando en un profundo sueño): y...u...e.........(fue lo ultimo que dijo)  
  
al dormirse the true regresa a su forma humana convirtiendose en una hermosa bebé, entonces yue la carga en brazos y la deja en una hermosa mansio  
  
yue: se que aqui estaras bien y que muy pronto volveremos a encontrarnos, adios mi querida the true.-.  
  
yue se aleja volando y se pierde en la inmensa noche de luna  
  
-ahora regresamos al presente-  
  
the true baja su espada y yue queda libre de aquella luz  
  
the true: ahora sabes de mí, en aquellos momentos lo que queria decirte es que te quiero  
  
yue: lo que esa noche te dije no a cambiado, y una cosa debo saber, que piensas hacer  
  
the true:mi intension no es lastimar a sakura, eh despertado ya que la magia que mantiene a las cartas y a los guardianes esta desapareciendo, y solo te pido que ayudes a sakura a encontrar la clave.-.  
  
yue: eso lo hare no lo dudes, pero y tu?  
  
the true: mi padre nos hizo a mi hermana y a mi independientes de esa magia ya que nos dio parte de sí  
  
yue:ahora comprendo.-..-  
  
the true: tengo que irme..no9s veremos pronto mi querido yue  
  
yue se acerca y toma con su mano su cara y le da un tierno beso de despedida y en esos momentos the true desaparece en una rafaga de viento que deja un olor dulce  
  
yue(pensando): he recuperado parte de mi pasado,pero que sera del futuro??' 


	8. Reunion

CAPITULO 8  
  
REUNIÓN  
  
Empieza a amanecer en tomoeda y en la casa de los kinomoto  
  
Touya: Monstruo baja a desayunar que ya es tarde  
  
sakura:QUE!!!!!!!!por que no me levantaste antes  
  
kero: yo lo hice pero no me hiciste caso  
  
sakura: llegare tarde a clases(dice mientras baja las escaleras rapidamente)  
  
touya: ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer  
  
sakura(apresurada):Hermano ya me voy, desayunare en la escuela, nos vemos  
  
sale de la casa y camina apresurada y al doblar en una esquina  
  
shaoran: buenos días sakura  
  
sakura: hola mi querido shaoran(mientras kero esta tras ella)  
  
kero: sakura llegaras tarde  
  
shaoran: sakura te propongo algo por que no vamos a caminar un poco para hablar  
  
sakura: pero tengo clases  
  
shaoran: por un día que faltes no se acabara el mundo  
  
sakura: esta bien  
  
kero: por lo visto salgo sobrando asi que regresare a la casa para seguir durmiendo  
  
----y se alejan tomados de la mano---  
  
en la escuela  
  
tomoyo: sakura llega tarde pero no tanto  
  
aragon: a lo mejor llegara a la siguiente hora, asi que por que no entramos ya a clases  
  
tomoyo: esta bien, entonces nos vemos a la salida  
  
aragon: ok. te esperare  
  
/y se dirigen a sus respectivos salones/  
  
aeropuerto internacional  
  
--el vuelo 511 procedente de Londres acaba de arribar por la puerta num. 2--  
  
vemos salir a nuestros amigos por la puerta indicada  
  
Eriol: apresurate nakuru  
  
nakuru: es que habia olvidado el bolso en donde esta spinel  
  
kaho: no te preocupes eriol  
  
eriol: esta bien, le hablare a tomoyo para que venga a buscarnos  
  
kaho: pero dile que no le mencione a sakura que llegamos temprano  
  
eriol: esta bien( y acercandose a la caseta telefonica)  
  
en la escuela ya es hora de la salida y aragon espera a tomoyo en la entrada de la escuela  
  
tomoyo: ya estoy aqui  
  
aragon: eso veo  
  
en eso suena el celular de tomoyo  
  
tomoyo: disculpa un momento, bueno quien habla  
  
eriol: tenia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba tu voz  
  
tomoyo: eriol eres tu  
  
eriol: si, es solo para avisar que hemos llegado  
  
tomoyo: esta bien entonces ire por ustedes y me acompañara un amigo  
  
eriol: entonces te esperamos, nos reconoceras por que estaremos en la salida  
  
tomoyo: ok, nos vemos  
  
eriol: una cosa mas no le digas a sakura que ya estamos aqui  
  
tomoyo: esta bien  
  
eriol cuelga el telefono y junto con los otros se dirigen a la salida  
  
-tomoyo y aragon suben al auto para ir al aeropuerto  
  
adentro del auto-  
  
aragon: entonces vas a recoger a unos viejos amigos  
  
tomoyo: asi es , los conoci cuando tenia 10 años  
  
aragon:y se puede saber de donde vienen?  
  
tomoyo: al igual que tu de inglaterra  
  
aragon: que bien estonces estare entre paisanos(pensando) espero que no sea el entrometido de mi primo  
  
en eso llegan al aeropuerto y bajan del auto mientras tomoyo mira a su alrededor para localizarlos cuando  
  
Nakuru: Tomoyo eres tu?  
  
tomoyo: nakuru, kaho, eriol, me da gusto volver a verlos  
  
kaho: pero mirate eres toda una srta.  
  
tomoyo: gracias, quisiera presentarles a un amigo(aragon se acerca)  
  
el es Aragon L'black  
  
Eriol: aragón que haces aqui te hacia entrenado en el sur de inglaterra?  
  
aragon: pues ya vez querido primo,me entere de todo y vien a ayudar  
  
tomoyo(sorprendida): primos?, me pueden explicar eso  
  
kaho: es mejor ir a tu casa para hablar con calma  
  
tomoyo: esta bien, por favor siganme  
  
todos suben al auto y se dirijen a la casa de tomoyomientras tanto en un parque de la ciudad vemos a sakura junto a shaoran sentados bajo un árbol de cerezo  
  
shaoran: sakura hay algo mas que debo decirte, ahora que estoy por casarme contigo debo confesar que despues de nuestra boda subire como lider del clan Ly ante el consejo  
  
sakura: me lo imaginaba, pero no te preocupes sere un buen apoyo para tí  
  
shaoran: gracias( y le da un tierno beso)  
  
en casa de tomoyo  
  
Nakuru: pero que hermosa es tu casa tomoyo  
  
spinel(saliendo del bolso de viaje): opino lo mismo  
  
tomyo: pasemos a la sala por favor, enseguida pesire algo para todos  
  
ya en la sala  
  
kaho: es mejor poner las cosas en claro  
  
Aragon: por mí no hay problema  
  
Eriol: entonces dime primo,¿ a que has venido?  
  
aragon: por lo mismo que tu, la nueva carta que ah aparecido y principalmente ayudarv a la card captors  
  
tomoyo: entonces sabias que sakura es la dueña de las carats  
  
aragon: solo me di cuentas por su poder  
  
eriol: pero no era necesario que tu intervinieras tambien, yo como reencarnacion de l mago clow soy el mas indicado  
  
aragon: eso lo se pero no queria quedarme sin hacer nada(pensando)si supieras que muy pronto ocupare tu lugar   
  
kaho: aragon dime has venido solo  
  
aragon: no, evngo con mi padre pero el esta atendiendo unos negocios  
  
nakuru: que nunca te rindes?  
  
kaho: nakuru comportate, ya veo espero que seas de mucha ayuda  
  
tomoyo: ya entiendo el vinmo primero a investigar, no es asi  
  
aragon: si es verdad queria estar mas seguro a que nos enfrentamos  
  
eriol: esta vez no dire nada al consejo y espero que sigas mis instrucciones  
  
aragon: no te preocupes lo haré  
  
tomoyo: quisiera ofrecerles hospedaje en mi humilde casa, espero no se incomoden  
  
kaho: no hay problema tomoyo  
  
nakuru: ya quiero ver a sakura  
  
eriol: no te desesperes, dejemos que este mas tranquila, dime tomyo shaoran esta aqui  
  
tomoyo: si, llego ayer  
  
eriol: ya veo, dejemos que esten mas tiempo juntos, por que desde mañana sakura debera entrenar para el reto..  
  
kaho: eriol le diras lo ultimo que has encontrado sobre la carta thr true  
  
eriol: si, espero que lo tome muy bien.-.-  
  
sakura y shaoran regresan a la casa kinomoto y esperan con ansias a eriol 


	9. Recuerdos del pasado

CAPÍTULO 9  
  
RECUERDOS DEL PASADO  
  
Mientras en otro lugar vemos a nuestra amiga Amira sentada en un columpio del parque pingüino  
  
Amira(pensando): no puedo sacar de mi mente aquella noche de luna en donde despues de tanto volvi a ver a mi querido yue, sin embargo tuve que ser yo la que le ayudara a recordar un poco del pasado, pero ahora el tiene que seguir recordando a partir de ahora para que asi cumpla con mi cometido.-   
  
en eso pasa un joven y ve a nuestra amiga y se acerca a verla  
  
yukito: hola, te sientes mal, te hicieron algo, puedo ayudarte si quieres  
  
Amira: no me pasa nada y gracias, solo son cosas que pensaba  
  
yukito: ya veo, por que no debe de estar sola una hermosa mujer como usted  
  
Amira: gracias, pero ahora esta hermosa mujer quiere saber el nombre de tan guapo caballero  
  
yukito: mi nombre es yukito, y el de la hermosa mujer  
  
Amira: el mio es amira montoya  
  
yukito: disculpe srta. amira quisiera invitarle a tomar un helado para platicar un rato  
  
Amira: esta bien acepto, yukito  
  
entonces se encaminan a una heladeria que esta cerca del parque  
  
heladeria yukito: bueno entonces quisiera saber a que te dedicas amira  
  
amira: soy maestra de musica en la universidad de tomoeda  
  
Yukito: que bien, es un buen trabajo, yo soy lic. En admón. de empresas y trabajo en CC.  
  
Amira: eh oído hablar de esa empresa, es muy respetada  
  
yukito siente algo al ver a Amira a los ojos, siente que la conoce desde siempre  
  
Yukito: que bien que hayas oído hablar de ella(pensando)esta sensación es la que siento cuando estoy con Touya..  
  
Amira(pensando):esta sensación que oprime mi pecho, que será..-  
  
y en ese lapso en el que se ven a los ojos algo a sus mentes llega de repente es un día soleado, hace mucha calor y una pequeña de aproximadamente unos 14 años y ojos del color del cielo va acompañada de un joven y van caminando en un hermoso parque.-  
  
Yue: recuerda que ahora somos humanos, así que tu nombre será Amira y el mío es yukito, entendido  
  
The true: si mi querido Yue, digo yukito.-.  
  
Yukito: mucho mejor Amira  
  
Amira: yukito! mira quiero un helado me lo compras !  
  
Yukito: esta bien mi pequeña Amira  
  
la niña esta feliz de que su amor le haya invitado el helado, aunque el no sabe lo que siente ella por él.-.  
  
Yukito (pensando): hay algo dentro de mí que solo se da cuando estoy cerca de Amira, es una sensación de querer protegerla a toda costa y de quererla más que una hermana, pero no sé, debo descubrir que es en realidad  
  
después de comer sus helados van a un lago que esta en medio de uno de los parques en la ciudad y se disponen a dar una vuelta en bote en el lago  
  
Amira(poniéndose su sombrero): vamos a subirnos antes de que haga mas tarde y nos regañe mi papá.  
  
Yukito: esta bien, pero ten cuidado al subir de repente Amira no pisa bien y esta a punto de caer al agua pero yukito la agarra de la cintura para que no caiga al agua Amira (sonrojada): gracias yukito  
  
Yukito (un poco hipnotizado por los ojos de Amira):recuerda que siempre estaré para ayudarte, así que siéntate y admira el paisaje del parque.-.-  
  
la pequeña Amira sonríe a su alrededor al ver tanta belleza en el parque mientras yukito la mira muy distinto  
  
ese recuerdo se pierde en el tiempo, y vemos a Amira y yukito en la heladería  
  
Yukito (algo extraño del recuerdo): sabes hay algo que debo hacer y espero que no te incomode por dejarte...  
  
Amira (comprendiendo): no te preocupes por mí, me estoy quedando en un departamento cerca de aquí, espero que otro día nos veamos para seguir platicando...  
  
Yukito: esta bien, pasare a visitarte en la universidad.-.  
  
yukito se retira, y se dirige a ver a Touya, mientras que Amira sigue en la heladería  
  
Amira: entonces yukito es la forma humana de mi querido Yue, espero que esto no lo haya asustado....  
  
yukito va pensando  
  
Yukito (caminando algo de prisa): que será este recuerdo, tendrá que ver con mi otra identidad, solo se que tanto él como yo somos la misma persona, solo que yo eh vivido como humano mucho tiempo y no tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada, además Yue tiene 15 años de haber despertado, pero entre los dos no habíamos tenido estos recuerdos a excepción de cuando eriol llego por primera vez a tomoeda.-. de nuevo el tiempo vuelve atrás quedando yukito con la mirada perdida  
  
--es un día lluvioso en la casa del mago Clow y vemos a The true ya de 18 años con Yue y kerberos en la estancia  
  
Kerberos: ya casi es tiempo de que nuestro amo deje este mundo, debemos preparar todo para que estos últimos días el se sienta feliz de sus creaciones  
  
The true (triste): no quiero que mi padre nos deje, pero a la vez se que es algo que no se puede cambiar  
  
Yue: no te preocupes mi pequeña, yo estaré aquí para protegerte  
  
kerberos sale de la habitación y se dirige al cuarto de su amo  
  
Yue: hay algo que debo decirte The true  
  
The true: yo igual pero creo que lo hablaremos mas tarde  
  
A caído la noche y la luna sale en lo mas alto del cielo, las estrellas brillan y el viento canta, cuando de repente  
  
Kerberos: rápido, vengan, el amo Clow esta muy mal  
  
ya en el lecho de muerte el mago habla a sus queridas creaciones  
  
Clow: mis queridos hijos, se que es difícil dejarlos solos, pero el motivo por el que los cree es para ayudar a las personas y aceptar que algún día vendrá alguien a ocupar mi lugar y los querrá tanto como yo, ustedes saben lo que harán después de que me vaya y algún día recordaran todos estos momentos que pasamos juntos-.  
  
The true y esperanza (corren a abrazar a su padre): no padre, aun no te vayas, te necesitamos un poco mas de tiempo  
  
Clow (viéndolas a los ojos): mis queridas hijas un día ustedes tendran que enfrentarse a muchas cosas, pero sera por si mismas, no siempre estare para ayudarlas, ademas tuvieron excelentes maestros y son mi mayor orgullo, ya que no son tan distintas de ustedes  
  
Kerberos: querido amo, gracias por darnos la vida y no se preocupe de lo que nos encargo a cada quien, que lo sabremos cumplir  
  
Clow (cerrando poco a poco los ojos diciendo sus últimas palabras): gracias por acompañarme en mi vida-.-...-.  
  
todos en la habitacion lloran la perdida de su padre y maestrode nuevo el tiempo vuelve a correr y yukito vuelve a la realidad  
  
Yukito(con ojos tristes): eso fue el ultimo día de vida de mi padre...estos recuerdos....se están dando de seguro del día en que vi a The true, pero claro cuando era Yue y no yukito...al menos eh recordado un poco de mi vida...-.- y enseguida vuelve a caminar y se pierde a lo lejos  
  
en casa de sakura, ella y shaoran esperan a eriol y los demás y de repente suena el timbre  
  
Sakura: ya llegaron iré a abrir  
  
Shaoran: espera yo también iré contigo  
  
abren la puerta y  
  
Eriol: hola sakura y shaoran, me da gusto volver a verlos  
  
Sakura: a mí también eriol, pasen, iremos a la sala para platicar  
  
Todos: con gusto  
  
Ya en la sala  
  
Eriol: hay algo que debo decirte.-.  
  
Sakura: es sobre la carta verdad  
  
Eriol: así es, y también otra cosa.-.-.- 


	10. Sentimientos

CAPITULO 10  
==Sentimientos== Sakura: dime eriol, me tienes intrigada eriol: la verdad sakura es que la carta a parte de tener la habilidad de transportarte a un futuro incierto, también es hermana de la carta esperanza y para ser exactos son de igual poder y muy parecidas, la verdad eso es lo que pude encontrar en un escrito del antiguo clow, lastima que las paginas que seguían hayan desaparecido como si alguien las ocultara por algo Shaoran: entonces tienen la misma fuerza, solo que una una ventaja o no es así eriol: solo diré lo que encontré al final de esta pagina "Los latidos al unísono dejaran pasar la luz a la oscuridad" Sakura: Los latidos al unísono dejaran pasar la luz a la oscuridad !!! suena muy complicado.- eriol: sakura debes descifrar el mensaje para poder ganar la batalla shaoran: solo una pregunta, que hace aquí Aragón???? eriol: esa es otra cosa que debo contarles, Aragón es en realidad mi primo.- . sakura: como??0!!! eriol: si, lo que pasa es que mi padre y el padre de Aragón son medios hermanos shaoran: ya entiendo, tu abuelo se caso dos veces eriol: correcto, pero siempre cuido que fuera dentro del mismo circulo mágico, o sea, que tuvieran magia, pero solo uno de sus hijos seria bendecido para ser el padre de la reencarnación del mago Read Clow.-. Aragón: eso es algo un poco complicado, ya que eriol es una reencarnación un poco presumida( riendo) eriol: tu y tu sentido del humor, el no debería estar aquí ya que el consejo de magia lo había enviado al norte de Inglaterra a seguir entrenando.-. Shaoran: sabes ahora recuerdo de que antes de que yo llegara a tomoeda, un joven de Inglaterra había ido a entrenar con nosotros, pero la verdad solo lo vi una vez, ya que la que se encargo de terminar de entrenarlo por mandato del consejo de magia de Inglaterra fue mi madre.-. Aragón: yo también te encontraba parecido y ahora se por que, yo era ese joven y me acuerdo bien de nuestro encuentro los dos se observan con cara de desafió pendiente y a sus mentes llega el recuerdo de ese día era un día soleado en hong kong y en la mansión Ly (lamento los errores) dos sombras cruzan el cielo Aragón: crees que con ese rayito me puedes vencer,jajajajajajaja Shaoran (con la mirada desafiante): Acaso crees que empezaría con todo mi poder...-Dios del trueno ven..... y un haz de luz desciende directo donde esta parado Aragón, pero este lo esquiva.-.. Aragón (sacando su báculo en forma de media luna): ..lluvia de estrellas.-.- ataquen.-.-varios rayos de luz azul bajan del cielo y se dirigen a shaoran, pero este logra repelerlos con un escudo mágico.-. shaoran: veo que no eres un mentiroso.-.¬¬! Aragón: pienso lo mismo ¬¬!! los dos jóvenes siguen con su batalla, cuando alguien interrumpe.-. Mamá: Shaoran, Aragón, lamento la interrupción, pero el consejo me a pedido que yo sea la que termine de entrenar a Aragón.-. Shaoran: pero madre, acaba de llegar de Inglaterra y solo quería ver que fuerte es...-.no es justo.-. Aragón: no te preocupes shaoran, cuando termine de entrenar continuaremos la pelea shaoran: es una promesa.-.- pero al día siguiente shaoran parte a Japón, para hacer cumplir el mandato de su madre y no va solo lo acompaña Mei Ling su prometida y Wei su mayordomo pasan los meses y Aragón al terminar su entrenamiento regresa a Inglaterra inmediatamente para alcanzar a eriol, pero este ya había partido para dar cumplimiento a su deber Regresando a nuestra realidad-. Shaoran: todavía recuerdo esa promesa.-. Aragón: con gusto podemos cumplirla ahora mismo-.-. Sakura: que no entienden que estamos en una situación algo delicada, además necesito su ayuda ya después harán lo que quieran.-.! Shaoran: esta bien amor, pero no te exaltes.-. Eriol: se ve que los dos en algo son parecidos (sonríe) jaaja Tomoyo: dime eriol,¿cuando comenzaras a entrenar a sakura? eriol: si es posible ahora mismo, pero creo que lo mas conveniente es que sea mañana Tomoyo: ya veo, entonces creo que debemos ir a descansar rubimoon: todavía, estoy esperando a Touya Kaho: si eriol deja que nos quedemos un rato mas para platicar con sakura shaoran: saben yo también me voy, ya que hay cosas que debo arreglar para la boda Aragón (algo preocupado): y dime se realizara pronto??? Sakura: todavía no fijamos fecha ya que mi padre en estos momentos esta fuera de la ciudad y regresa hoy en la noche shaoran: y mañana por la noche la vendre a pedir oficialmente, asi que estan invitados tomoyo: que emocion, traere mi camara para el gran momento kaho: se ve que no cambias tomoyo rubimoon: no importa, asi grabaras mi hermosura, creo que debo comprar un vestido para la ocasion sakura: no es para tanto !!! y con esto ultimo nuestros queridos amigos se retiran quedando en la casa kaho y rubimoon se convierte a su forma humana, para acompañar a sakura, cuando en un instante entra touya touya: sakura ya estoy aqui nakuru sale disparada a la puerta y se cuelga del brazo de touya nakuru: mi querido touya tanto tiempo sin verte, me extrañaste touya: sueltame, claro que te extrañaba ya que eres insoportable..! nakuru: eres malo touya, pero asi te quiero ! sakura: hermano ven a la sala hay una persona que quiere saludarte touya: espero que sea mas agradable que la que esta colgada de mi brazo touya entra a la sala y se queda perdido en los ojos de kaho kaho: hola querido touya, ya a pasado tanto tiempo touya: e..s..cier..to,pero tu..si..gues...her..mosa kaho:gracias por el cumplido sakura (mirando a nakuru): creo que los dejare un momento solos mientras nakuru y yo vamos de compras al centro Nakuru: pero...yo.., esta bien sakura, de una vez escogere mi vestido para mañana sakura y Nakuru salen de la casa y se encaminan a la parada de autobus para ir al centro, mientras kaho y touya estan en la sala Touya: Kaho, siempre serás la mujer mas bella para mi Kaho: querido Touya hay algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo Touya: que es Kaho Kaho: esto (y le planta un beso) Touya (confuso): hace mucho tiempo Kaho estaba dispuesto a todo por ti..-.- Kaho: eso lo sé, pero por miedo no quise aceptar lo que sentía por ti y ahora se que no debí reprimir esto ya que con el tiempo creció más... Touya te amo y no quiero perderte ya que una vez te aleje de mi Touya: pero ahora yo estoy con alguien, pero la verdad ahora que eh vuelto a verte estoy confundido, pero se que en el fondo el amor que sentía por ti no ha muerto( se acerca lentamente hacia ella y le da un beso muy tiernamente) mientras yukito llega a la casa (el tiene llave de la casa ya que Touya se la dio para cuando el llegara un poco mas tarde del trabajo) entra a la casa y se dirige a la sala, cuando pasa por la puerta de la sala se queda estatico ya que ve a touya besando a kaho yukito: touya....! necesito hablar contigo.-.- Touya ( separándose de Kaho sorprendido): muy bien yuki, ya que tengo algo que decirte.- entonces los dos se dirigen arriba al cuarto de touyaya en el cuarto yukito: Touya no te reclamare por lo que eh visto, sino te diré algo que hace mucho debí decirte Touya: yuki, al igual que tu debo decirte algo que hace tiempo debí hacer yukito: Touya tu sabes que tengo otra personalidad y esa es Yue, al ser la misma persona hay recuerdos que estaban dormidos Touya: me imagine que tu vida pasada no estaba del todo resuelta yukito: sabes Touya lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, es lo mismo que en el pasado sentía por otra persona y pensé que en mi pasado habías sido tu esa persona, pero me eh dado cuenta que solo estoy contigo por ese sentimiento parecido al de la otra persona Touya: mas o menos es lo mismo que te iba a decir, cuando Kaho no me acepto pensé en enterrar en lo mas profundo ese sentimiento pero al conocerte confundí lo que sentía por Kaho por ti, y la verdad yukito yo te quiero como un hermano y creo que por esta situación nos hemos dado cuenta de lo equivocados que estamos yukito: Touya entiendo, ahora que recupere mis recuerdos no dejare que estos se alejen de mi, Touya seguiremos siendo amigos como siempre y cuidare de sakura Touya: realmente te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por sakura y se que siempre la protegerás acabada la conversación los dos amigos se dan un fuerte abrazo y salen del cuarto y se dirigen a la sala en donde espera Kaho Kaho: espero que hayan arreglado sus asuntos yukito: la verdad esos asuntos eran sentimientos confundidos entre nosotros, pero ahora no debes preocuparte ya que tu lugar es siempre estar con Touya..- Touya: asi es, una vez te perdí y ahora no lo haré de nuevo Kaho: Touya mi amor (y corre a abrazarlo) eres lo mejor que me a pasado yukito: sera mejor que me retire ya que tengo otro asunto que resolver.. yukito sale por la puerta y ya afuera se transforma en yue y sale volando en el inmenso cielo yue (pensando): debo encontrarla, todavía hay algo que no me a quedado claro en eso una sombra pasa a lado suyo the true: hola querido yue, acaso me buscabas.-. yue: asi es, quiero saber de una vez por todas tu identidad humana.. the true: entonces bajemos hacia ese lugar (señala un pequeño claro de un parque en donde hay un hermoso lago) yue: muy bien vamoslos dos descienden en ese lugar y the true: preparate para ser sorprendido (the true se envuelve en un haz de luz y aparece en su forma humana) Amira: hola, YUKITO ! no te sorprende yue: no puede ser eres a la que acabo de conocer en un parque, claro que no asi sino como yukito (mientras dice lo ultimoo yue se envuelve en sus alas y vuelve a su forma humana) Amira: recuerdas ese paseo en bote yukito: claro, te gustaria repetirlo Amira: por supuesto mi querido yukito yukito (acogiéndola en sus brazos): jamas debi dejarte sola, debi estar contigo pero ahora estas aqui conmigo de nuevo y no te dejare ir tan fácilmente Amira: mi querido yukito, alfin mi sufriemiento a terminado ya que te encontre los dos se dirigen a un bote que esta en la orilla del lago, yukito la ayuda a subir yukito: vamos amor nos espera un recorrido muy hermoso digno de una princesa, mi princesa (y le da un leve beso en la frente) Amira: lo bueno que esta princesa tiene un apuesto guardian para cuidarla el empieza a remar y el bote se pierde de la orilla del lago, mientras los enamorados no dejan de mirarse uno al otro 


	11. consecuencias

CAPITULO 11  
CONSECUENCIAS Mientras yukito y amira estan en el bote, una sombra a lo lejos los observa, quien sera esa persona? tiene un aspecto frío pero es de gran poder, ademas de ser guapo, es un hombre mayor, solo se escuchan sus pensamientos.-.-  
  
sombra: desde hace mucho te sigo y queria encontrar tu punto debil, en un momento llegue a pensar que no eras real ya que nunca vi en tu rostro esa expresion de amor incondicional, el momento de mi venganza a llegado, preparate para morir....y esboza el una sonrisa malevola y desaparece..... yukito: no sentiste eso Amira??? Amira: de que hablas mi querido yukito? yukito: bueno si tu no sentiste nada es solo mi imaginacion Amira: sera mejor disfrutar del momento, no lo crees asi amor yukito: tienes razon a lo mejor sera uno de muchos mas .-.-.y se quedan prendados de los labios y solo se escucha el trinar de lo pajaros, el murmullo de los arboles.-.-.--.pasando a otro escenario vemos a sakura y a nakuru de compras en el centro.-.- nakuru: mi querida sakura hay que comprarte un lindo vestido para la cena sakura: hay nakuru no exageres nakuru: no exagero, la ocasion lo amerita y ademas ahora mismo escogere el mio para la cena asi que vamos(nakuru agarra del brazo a sakura y entran a una boutique) hermosos vestidos se ven en el aparador de todos colores y modelos, nakuru enseguida agarra los vestidos y jala a sakura al vestidor sakura: por favor nakuru, no es necesario nakuru: no digas que no, asi metete mídete estos y yo vere cual es el adecuado, mientras llamare a Tomoyo para que nos alcance si, ahora vengo.-.- .- Sakura (pensando): me imagino que no tendre mas remedio que obedecer, asi que hay voy, no pense que fuera algo dificil comprometerse-...-(suspira) mi shaoran.-. nakuru(en una caseta telefonica): claro tomoyo ahora mismo la tengo en el vestidor, pero necesito que vengas ya que yo sola no podre escoger el vestido perfecto tomoyo: entonces parto enseguida, solo dame la direccion de donde estan nakuru: ok. la boutique esta a lado del centro comercial, se llama "the rose" tomoyo: mmm... ya se donde es, llego en unos 10 minutos.-.-.-nos vemos nakuru: te esperare(y cuelga el telefono y regresa a la boutique) sakura:nakuru, ven a ayudarme con el cierre del vestido nakuru: ahi voy en casa de tomoyo tomoyo: los dejare solos unos momentos debo de salir a cumplir con un asunto, asi que los dejo en su casa eriol: no te molestes por nosotros cuidare de que estos niños se porten bien(y se les queda mirando a shaoran y Aragon) Aragon: querido primo como siempre chistosito shaoran: ademas ya somos mayores para comportarnos como niños tomoyo: jajajajajajajajaja..-.-.-bueno me retiro...solo una cosa.-.-.- cualquier cosa que necesiten solo llamen a mi ama de llaves para que se los consiga eriol: gracias por todo tomoyo tomoyo: no hay de que ustedes son mis amigos y es mi deber tratarlos bien, bueno nos vemos-..-.- tomoyo sale de la casa y sube asu auto, y este se encamina al encuentro con sus amigas en la boutique nakuru: no,no, ese no me gusta es demasiado, nose, pero no me convence, pruebate otro sakura: nakuru dejame descanasar unos momentos, ya llevo 10 vestidos y ni uno te convence, a mi parecer todos son lindos mientras alguien entra tomoyo: no hay problema a llegado la caballeria nakuru: que bueno tomoyo, asi escogeremos mas rapido el vestido sakura(pensando): hay dios mio, que alguien me salve de estas locas.-.-. en la tienda solo se ven vestidos de aqui para alla, y nuestra querida sakura esta muy cansada despues de probarse casi media tienda, pero a sus queridas amigas no han encontrado un vestido que las convenza hasta que al fin sakura: creo que este es el indicado tomoyo: deja ver, creo queb tienes razon y tu nakuru? nakuru: es perfecto, te sienta a tu personalidad el vestido que trae sakura puesto es de un bello tono rosa, bordado a mano con unas rosas en toda la orilla del vestido y en el cuello una hermosa gargantilla plateada acompallada por una rosa tomoyo: señorita por favor cobrese(y tomoyo le da una tarjeta de credito) sakura: no tomoyo yo lo comprare, mucho me has dado tomoyo: para mi esto no es nada, sakura tu eres como una hermana para mi nakuru: sakura, tomoyo ustedes son muy lindas y en especial tomoyo espero de todo corazon que mi amo eriol no te deje ir tomoyo(sonrojada): que cosas dices nakuru sakura: solo la verdad, despues de que me case, esperare con ansias tu boda con eriol tomoyo: espero que lo que digas se cumpla regresando al lugar de partidaen el parque yukito: creo que es hora de regresar, y dar algunas explicaciones amira: solo que una cosa, a sakura todavia no se le debe de revelar mi identidad, solo hay que decirle que nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo y que de nuevo estamos juntos yukito: esta bien amor,solo quiero presentarte a la reencarnacion de nuestro amo clow amira: a mi padre yukito: asi es amira: entonces vamos, a el solo le contare la verdad los dos se bajan del bote y se encaminan a la mansion daidouji En la mansion daidouji eriol: ya basta chicos, sakura dijo que su batalla debe esperar shaoran: yo digo que es mejor ahora mismo y demostrar que el clan Ly es el mejor(levantando su espada) Aragon: claro que no, el mejor es el clow(sacando su baculo) eriol: bueno si ustedes no entienden razon tendre que hacer algo(hace aparecer su baculo y con este les quita las armas) Aragon: primo deja de interferir esto es algo personal eriol: aragon debes de dejar de comportarte como un niño caprichoso y debes de poner mas atencion a tu alrededor y eso va para ti shaoran shaoran: que quieres decir con esto eriol? eriol: veo que no se dieron cuenta aragon: de que primo?? eriol: de una presencia magica muy fuerte shaoran: como es posible que no la sintiera eriol: sera que estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos sobre su batalla que se desconectaron de este mundo aragon: tienes razon primo, pero dime se trata de alguiewn familiar eriol: no lo sé, pero hay que investigar quien es y que viene a buscar? shaoran: entonces traere mi tablero para saber si no es otra carta clow eriol: no creo que sea otra carta ya que la ultima creada por mi antepasado es the true, sera a lo mejor un mago aragon: entonces preguntare a mi padre si alguno de los magosa que esta en el consejo a venido eriol: esta bien aragon, pero pasemos a otra cosa si shaoran y aragon: como quieras y entonces empiezan a platicar de sus experiencias durante estos años 


	12. Revelaciones

CAPITULO 12  
REVELACIONES Yukito y amira llegan a la casa de tomoyo -se escucha el timbre sonardentro de la casa Eriol: creo que tomoyo a regresado Shaoran: no creo que se a ella Aragon: tienes razon, no es ella sirvienta: disculpen señoritos, el sr. yukito a llegado y desea hablar con ustedes Eriol: gracias, hazlos pasar sirvienta: con su permiso al acto se ve entrar a yukito por la puerta de la sala y ellos se sorprenden de que vanga acompañado de tan hermosa mujer Shaoran(pensando): yo pense que era pareja con touya Aragon(pensando): si es la maestra de tomoyo, creo que se llama Amira.. Eriol: bienvenidos, por favor tomen asiento Yukito: preferiria que no, ya que eh venido a hablar contigo a solas Eriol: como tu quieras, pero dime quien es ella? Amira: Soy Amira Montoya y soy maestra de musica en la universidad de tomoeda Eriol: mucho gusto, soy Eriol Hiraguizawa Yukito: solo una cosa ella estara presente en nuestra conversacion ya que no es algo diria "importante" Eriol: esta bien, vayamos al jardin; chicos por favor comportense y dejen su batalla otro dia Aragon: esta bien primo, de mientras shaoran y yo iremos a dar una vuelta Shaoran: si vamos, conosco un lugar para poder platicar un poco mas calmados y planear nuestro duelo Aragon: me parece bien Eriol: eso espero... acto seguido ellos por la puerta principal, mientras que eriol y los otros se dirigen a un pequeño kiosko que esta en medio del jardin y se acomodan Eriol: entonces dime yukito, de que deseas hablar conmigo Yukito:sobre The True Eriol: pero por que lo dices como si nada, no ves que estamos en presencia de una simple humana Amira: Ya veo que no te has dado cuenta padre de quien soy Eriol: Es verdad, esta energia me es conocida amira: dejame mostrarmede su espalda salen un par de alas que la cubren y al despegarse descubren a the true, pero de nuevo vuelve a ser Amira Eriol: con que esta es tu identidad falsa yukito: ahora es mi turnoacto seguido yukito hace lo mismo y ahora es Yue Eriol: ya veo, quiero que me digan la verdad sobre todo este asunto ya que no he llagado a recordar muchas cosas de mi antigua vida amira: primero que nada me da mucho gusto volver a sentir tu presencia mi amo clow yue: mi querido amo clow, eh recordado que tu creaste a the true para que fuera mi compañera para la eternidad amira: y te agradezco darme la vida, pero ahora mi obligacion es cumplir con un mandato tuyo Eriol: y se puede saber cual es el mandato? amira: mo obligacion es juzgar al nuevo dueño de las cartas para saber si es digno de ellas y si les a proporcionado la energia suficiente para su existencia, pero veo que el nuevo dueño a dejado de utilizarlas por demasiado tiempo, y en ese tiempo la vida de ellas corre peligro y si no consigo que el dueño de las cartas muestre su verdadera forma y saque a la luz su maximo poder las cartas desapareceran e incluso yue, kerberos y yo volveremos a ser seres normales Eriol: entiendo, y no te preocupes nada malo les ocurrira a ustedes, yo mismo me encargare de sacar el verdadero potencial de sakura yue: mi querido amo contamos con su discrecion sobre esto para los demas ya que si se enteran todo esto quedara en nada Eriol: no se preocupen nada saldra de mis labios amira: ahora solo te pedimos que nos des tu permiso, para que cuando se termine esto nos dejes ir a un viaje para recuperar todo este tiempo Eriol: no es necesario que me pidan permiso, ustedes se lo merecen, ademas yo me dare una oportunidad para conoceer al amor yue: espero que esa persona sea la indicada amira: me imagino de quien se trata, no te preocupes amo ella correspondera a todo yue: creo que es mejor retirarnos amira: es verdad debo de hacer algunas cosas eriol: espero que por el momento no vaya con sakura ya que ella pronto se comprometera con shaoran y sera mejor darle un poco de espacio amira: claro que si, entonces nos vemos mi querido amo yue se cubre con sus alas y vuelve a ser yukito eriol(pensando): no pense que las creaciones de mi antepasado pudieran llegar a amar así a una persona, espero que lo que estoy pensando hacer funcione..-.(suspiro)..despues de tanto tiempo por fin pude volver a verte mi querida tomoyo.. pasando a otro lugar en el parque pingüino shaoran: veo que te a ido bien en inglaterra, pero dime por que no regresaste a hong kong despues Aragon: despues de haber terminado mi entrenamiento en tu casa decidi irme a inglaterra para alcanzar a eriol e ir con el a tomoeda para saber quien era el nuevo dueño de las cartas pero llegue demasiado tarde el ya habia partido y despues de eso mi padre me mando al norte de inglaterra a seguir entrenando, y despues la escuela...ya no me dio tiempo para ir.. Shaoran: ya veo, justo como yo, depues de mi ultima visita a tomoeda mi madre me mando a varios lugares para entrenar, ya que como unico varon en la familia, tomare un cargo importante al frente del clan, por eso le eh pedido a sakura casarnos ya que no soportaria estar lejos de ella por mas tiempo.. Aragon: te comprendo, pero pasando a otro tema, de quien se tratara esa presencia que eriol sintio shaoran: la verdad no lo sé, pero le preguntare a mi madre ya que ella conoce a los magos que habitan en hong kong Aragon: yo hare lo mismo con mi padre shaoran: creo que sera mejor irnos, ya que debo buscar a sakura para decirle algunas cosas sobre la cena de mañana Aragon: entonces no te quitar mas el tiempo, ah y despues vemos lo de nuestro encuentro shaoran: de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana shaoran y Aragon toman diferentes rumbos 


	13. Planes y una historia

CAPITULO 13  
PLANES Y UNA HISTORIA en la casa de sakura kaho: creo que es hora de irme mi amor, ya que hay cosas que debo platicar con eriol touya: esta bien, solo una cosa es pero que tu y los demas no falten a la cena de mañana kaho: es cierto mañana es el compromiso, sakura debe de estar como loca viendo las cosas para la cena, pero me imagino que con nakuru no sufrira tanto...y esboza una sonrisa touya(con cara de preocupado): no creo que sea tan facil teniendo a nakuru de ayudante.. kaho(dandole un beso de despedida): bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana y ella sale y toma un taxy para ir a la casa de tomoyo touya(pensando): mi padre ya se retraso... y en ese instante que hiba cerrar la puerta un taxy se para en la entrada y se ve bajar un hombre con una maleta touya: padre has regresadoy corre a ayudarlo papa: gracias hijo, dime y sakura touya: esta haciendo algunas compras para la cena de mañana y en esos momentos llega shaoran shaoran: buenas tardes señor kinomoto papa: buenas tardes ly shaoran, vienes a arreglar unos detalles de mañana touya entra a la casa y acomoda las maletas de su papa shaoran: por supuesto en eso entran a la casa y se quedan conversando sobre lo de mañana en la noche regresando a la boutique en donde esta sakura acompañada por nakuru y tomoyo nakuru: que tal se me ve este vestido sakura: creo que muy lindo tomoyo: no ese no, cambiate y pruebate otro nakuru: justo como lo pense este no va de acuerdo conmigo sakura: yo creo que todos los vestidos son bonitos tomoyo: pero siempre hay uno que va de acorde con nosotros nakuru: en eso tienes razon tomoyo sakura: y tu tomoyo escogeras uno?? tomoyo: claro que si, ya lo tengo localizado, solo espero que nakuru encuentre el suyo sakura: es que ya se esta haciendo tarde y mi papa va a llegar y me gustaria recibirlo nakuru: no te preocupes, creo que ya encontre el vestido perfecto tomoyo: en eso tienes razon, es divino nakuru(sacando su tarjeta del bolso): por favor cobrese tomoyo: ahora me toca a mi medirme el vestido que escogi sakura: date prisa para llegar antes que mi papa a mi casa nakuru: no te desesperes, esto sera raspido sakura: esta bien esperare en la casa Ly madre(sentada en la estancia pensando): sera lo que me imagino, esa presencia no la habia sentido durante muchos años, pense que habia muerto en ese accidente.-.-.-ahora que trata de hacer.. en eso entra mei ling mei-ling: tia que sucede, te estamos esperando para decidir que es adecuado llevar mañana a la cena en casa de sakura mama: disculpenme, es que estaba pensando en muchas cosas, dile a tus primas que ire enseguida mei-ling se retira del lugar, y se queda un instante pensando en aquella persona y lo que sucedio hace mucho tiempo -se ven a tres jovenes en un parque de la ciudad de hong kong, una de ellas una hermosa mujer, y los otros dos muy apuestos, se ve que estan discutiendo.. mujer: no entiendes, lo nuestro hace mucho termino y ahora estoy comprometida con Shang-long, entiendelo Tao-fang Tao: para mi no a muerto, y eh venido a buscarte para que te vayas conmigo a inglaterra y hacer nuestras vidas juntos, ven conmigo Ieran Ieran: que no entiendes, se que vienes de una familia con magia y de muy buena posicion pero eso no interfiere en mi decision Shang: entiende Tao, ella ya decidio y nos casaremos dentro de una semana, al igual que tu formo parte de una familia de magia y de una buena posicion, asi que no hay diferencias Tao: esta bien, creo que ya dije todo lo que tewnia que decir y mi avion sale en una hora y ya debo partir shang: lamento todo lo que te eh hecho pasar, pero uno no manda en el corazon Ieran: Tao, te quiero pero solo como amigo y te deseo lo mejor, y espero que algun dia regreses y todo sea diferente Tao: si alguna vez visitas inglaterra, yo estare ahi para enseñartela, pero solo sere como tu dices tu "amigo"unas lagrimas se escurren por su rostroAdios mi querida Ierany sale corriendo hacia un pequeño auto que lo espera, se sube en el y se pierde en una nube de polvo Ieran: adios amigo mioy abraza a Shang shang: no te preocupes algun dia entendera Ieran: eso espero mi amor en el aeropuerto Tao: que raro el vuelo esta retrasado, bueno de mientras ire a hablar por telefono llega a una caseta y marca, enseguida le contesta una voz algo un poco misteriosa voz: Sr.Tao, espero que este preparado para su mision Tao: claro que si señor voz: espero que encuentre la ultima carta del mago read clow Tao: muy bien señor no lo defraudare voz: ya sabe que si me traiciona o no cumple con lo prometido, sufrira las consecuencias y se oye que cuelgan el telefonoy en la habitacion de tan extraño hombre dueño de esa voz hombre(dirigiendose a sus sirvientes): creo que el Sr. Tao, ya no me es util, me era util si se hubiera llevado a Ieran y dejado el camino libre para controlar al clan, quiero que acaben con el, su vuelo sale en 15 min sirviente: no se preocupe mi señor todo esta arreglado, ese vuelo jamas llegara asu destino hombre: eso esperoy esboza una sonrisa de triunfouna evidencia menos, espero que el libro que encontre sobre la ultima carta clow me ayude a encontrarla.... en el aeropuerto atencion a los pasajeros con destino a Londres, inglaterra favor de abordar por la puerta no.3Tao se encamina hacia la puerta y saca el boleto de su bolsillo, entra al avion y se acomodael avion comineza a despegar, ya en el cielo un presentimiento lo asalta Tao(pensando): siento una opresion en mi pecho, espero que no sea algo tan malo en eso se escucha piloto: señores pasajeros no se alteren a lo que dire, pero el motor del avion esta fallando y tratare de llegar al aeropuerto mas cercano para que nos auxilienno terminado bien la ultima palabra explota un ala del avion, el avion se descontrola mas, el panico envuelve a los pasajeros, de repende el avion se ve en el mar hecho pedazos, mientras esta imagen la comtempla Ieran con Sheng en el noticiario de la noche Ieran (llorando de desesperacion): por que paso esto?, se supone que yo tengo el don de las visiones, por que no lo vi, lo hubiera detenido Sheng: no te culpes, por algo no has deber previsto estoel la abrazamientras la Sra. Ieran vuelve a la realidad y unas lagrimas rodan por sus mejillas/ Sra. Ieran: (secandose las lagrimas)creo que es hora de olvidar un poco el pasado, es mejor ir con mis hijas y sobrina para ver lo de los planes de mañana........ sale de ahi y se dirige donde ellas, que la reciben con una sonrisa 


	14. Noche de compromiso

CAPITULO 14  
NOCHE DE COMPROMISO En la boutique Sakura: ya vamonos Nakuru y Tomoyo: esta bien vamonos Se dirigen al estacionamiento donde les aguarda el auto de Tomoyo... Mientras en la casa kinomoto Shaoran: creo que todo esta dicho sr. kinomoto Sr. kinomoto-: solo me falta decir "bienvenido a la familia" touya: solo una cosa, espero que no le hagas daño a sakura sino te las veras conmigo shaoran: no te preocupes "hermanito" nada le pasara mientras este conmigo sr.kinomoto: eso espero, bueno creo que es hora de que descanse un poco ya que el viaje fue muy pesado y debo descansar que mañana sera un dia agitado shaoran: lo entiendo sr. kinomoto, yo tambien debo retirarme ya que por lo visto sakura tardara en llegar y es mejor esperar a verla mañana se levanta y se encamina hacia la puerta y antes de salir hace un ademan de despedida y se va Touya: no puedo dejar de pensar que mi hermana pronto se casara, yo la sigo viendo todavía niña sr.kinomoto: hijo al igual que tu me cuesta aceptar la idea de perder a mi unica hija ya que es la que me recuerda a tu madre Touya: esta bien papa, le diré sakura va llegando Sakura: gracias por todo Tomoyo y Nakuru, nos vemos mañana Tomoyo: vendré temprano para que vayamos al salón juntas y te dejen preciosa Nakuru: eso si, dejaras a shaoran con la boca abierta, ah y también invitaremos a meiling Sakura: esta bien(pensando) no puedo creer que para mañana en la noche ya este comprometida ..Que felicidad entra a la casa y Touya: por que tardaste tanto monstruo Sakura: no me llames monstruo, y dime que tal tu tiempo a solas con kaho Touya: eso es algo que no te incumbe, solo una cosa mi papa ya regreso y me pidio que te dijera que mañana hablara contigo Sakura: esta bien, creo que me ire a descansar ya que con tomoyo y nakuru no pare en toda la tarde Touya: me imagino, descansa que mañana es tu dia... sakura en toda la noche no dejo de pensar en el mañana, en como se darian las cosas en la cena, si seria perfecto el momento y en especial la fecha de la ceremonia, y asi entre tantos pensamientos llego la mañana Touya: pequeño monstruo ya es hora de levantarse y desayunar Sakura: eh!!!!!(viendo el reloj de la habitación)pensé que era mas temprano, por estar pensando no me di cuenta del tiempo enseguida se empieza a vestir mientras kero sigue durmiendo y baja las escaleras tan rapido que por poco se cae, ya en el comedor saluda como siempre a su mama, papa y a touya sr. kinomoto: mi pequeña sakura hoy es tu dia, solo quiero decirte hija mia que cualquiera sea su desicion de la fecha de la boda, aceptare, ademas de que siempre contaras conmigo para lo que sea(salen unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos) ya que eres mi unica hija y en ti veo a tu madre que en paz descanse ella estaria feliz de que su hija halla encontrado a la persona indicada para pasar el resto de su vida.. sakura(con ojos de trizteza): eso lo se papa, y no te preocupes por mi touya: basta de sentimentalismos un poco, ya que mi papa y yo iremos a comprar algunas cosas para la noche sakura: yo igual saldre con tomoyo y las demas, y ya no tardaran en llegar sr.kinomoto: cuidate hija y nos vemos mas al rato en eso suena la puerta dingdongdindong sakura:es hora de irme adios papa, adios hermano, adios mama abre la puerta y se encuentra con tomoyo tomoyo: lista para irnos sakura: claro que sien eso kero baja con cuidado las escaleras y se acerca a sakura kero: con que pensabas dejarme como ayer, no te lo permitiré tomoyo: no es así kero,entra en mi bolso y vamos al auto que nos espera Nakuru, spinel,meiling y Kaho sakura:vamonosentran al auto y se dirigen al salon mientras en la casa Lee shaoran: madre hay algo que quiero preguntarte sra. Ieran: me imagino de que se trata y efectivamente conozco de quien se trata shaoran: entonces me puedes explicar quien es... sra. Ieran: hace mucho tiempo antes de que me casara con tu padre hubo otra persona en mi vida, pero a el no le interesaba tanto la magia a pesar de pertenecer a una familia de magos, luego poco tiempo después conocí a tu padre el entendía mis razones por la magia y así fue pasando el tiempo, la otra persona descuido ese amor por el, y en mi empezó a crecer algo muy fuerte que me hacia sentir tu padre cuando estaba conmigo, entonces entendí que el era la persona con quien debía pasar el resto de mi vida, la otra persona no entendió eso y se fue, pero algo ocurrió y pensé que el había muerto en el accidente y ahora de repente siento su presencia, y ahora no sé que es lo que busca Shaoran: entiendo madre y espero que puedas saber más Sra. Ieran: mi querido hijo eres igual a tu padre y así como yo lo encontre ahora tu ya has encontrado a tu persona especial y se que te hara muy felíz shaoran: gracias madre, ire a casa de daidouji para platicar con eriol y aragón, nos vemos al rato sra. Ieran: esta bien, tus hermanas y yo prepararemos el regalo para sakura shaoran sale de la casa y se encamina a casa de daidouji casa daidouji Eriol: Aragón no seas flojo y vamos a practicar un poco} Aragon: por eso me hiciste venir temprano, en verdad que no cambias eriol: no se te olvide que todavia no acabas tu entrenamiento Aragon: eso lo sé, pero ahora no dejo de pensar a que hoy sakura se comprometera con shaoran eriol: deja de pensar en sakura, que ella es solo para ly aragón: no es eso, digo que ah de estar muy nerviosa, quien no eriol: tienes razon aragon(pensando): si supiera que desde el primer instante que la vi, algo dentro cambio eriol: aragon,aragon!!!!! despierta ya deja de dormir y vamos a entrenar se dirigen al jardin y comienzan su entrenamiento casi al llegar a casa de daidouji, alguien le dice su nombre a shaoran y voltea shaoran: como es que sabe mi nombre si no me conoce Tao: eso dices tu, pero desde hace mucho eh seguido tus pasos, déjame presentarme soy Tao-Fang Shaoran: como? desde hace mucho??? Tao: tu pudiste ser mi hijo, tu madre jamas debio dejar de amarme por otro Shaoran: ahora entiendo, tenia razón mi madre en decir que no te diste por vencido Tao: si eso jamás, pero por ella sigo aquí... (Y piensa en el momento del accidente) en eso se escucha piloto: señores pasajeros no se alteren a lo que dire, pero el motor del avion esta fallando y tratare de llegar al aeropuerto mas cercano para que nos auxilienno terminado bien la ultima palabra explota un ala del avion, el avion se descontrola mas, el pánico envuelve a los pasajeros. Tao: Ieran todavía te amo y no dejare de luchar por recuperarte y por eso no dejare que me lleve la muerte...Esa palabra resuena y una luz hace presencia y el queda aislado del avión mientras que este yace en el mar destrozado, el esta flotando en el cielo y un báculo aparece frente a el Báculo: ya es hora de que despertara Tao: quien eres, y por que me salvaste Báculo: tu me necesitas para hacer tus fines, y solo te faltara una cosa para lograrlo Tao: que es? Báculo: la última carta que creo Clow con ella serás poderoso Tao: entonces dime quien eres Báculo: soy la vida y la muerte, y tu eres el elegido para seguir mis enseñanzas Tao: entonces gracias y el baculo va a sus manos y desaparecen de ese lugar y ahora se encuentra en londres Tao: creo que es hora de preparme para mi venganza contra shangla realidad vuelve a caer sobre el Shaoran: dígame como sobrevivió al accidente Tao: eso es algo que contare a su debido tiempo, ahora solo debo decirte algo, dile a tu madre que muy pronto la visitareun báculo negro con una figura de un dragón negro con una estrella Shaoran (casi sacando su espada): que vas hacer Tao: por el momento nada jovencito, nos vemosy desaparece Shaoran: es mejor darme prisa, para contarle a eriol y Aragón el sale corriendo para la casa d tomoyoeste será un día muy largo para todos 


	15. Noche de compromiso 2

CAPITULO 15  
NOCHE DE COMPROMISO 2 Shaoran llega a casa de Daidouji, le abre la puerta uno de los sirvientes y este le indica en donde están Eriol y Aragón, y de inmediato llega donde ellos.. Shaoran: Eriol ya se de quien se trata esa presencia Aragón: entonces que esperas, dinos Shaoran: se trata de un antiguo novio de mi madre que busca vengarse de mi padre Eriol: entonces ya no es suficiente con el reto de sakura, sino que tú ahora debes de enfrentar a un ex-novio de tu mamá?? Aragón: suena muy complicado, pero será interesante... Shaoran: se supone que el debió morir en un accidente hace mucho tiempo y no entiendo quien o que lo salvo, solo hay una cosa, el maneja un báculo negro con una figura de un dragón... Eriol: dime y cual es el nombre de este sujeto Shaoran: Tao-Fang Aragón: me suena ese nombre, pero....(y evoca un recuerdo de niño) en un parque de Londres papá: querido hijo debes de estudiar un poco mas sobre los encantamientos y sobre todo cuidar de ser el mejor Aragon: esta bien padre...de repente un hombre extraño se acerca al padre de aragon extraño: sr. L'Black me permite un momento Sr. L'black: permitame un momento, aragon por favor ve un momento a practicar tus lecciones en aquel lugar y señala un pequeño estanque Aragon: esta bien padre( y se retira)  
  
sr. L'black: que haces aqui, te dije que no deben verme contigo extraño: lo siento, pero es algo urgente sr.L'black: entonces habla que no tengo mucho tiempo extraño: lo que me pidio que encontrara acerca de la cartas magicas, ya lo tengo, solo que hay un problema Sr. L'black: que problema? Extraño: el lugar en donde estaban, fue removido y por lo tanto ese pequeño libro fue vendido Sr. L'black: que? no puede ser, entonces esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que cuando aparezca el nuevo dueño yo pueda interferir, solo te pediré un poco mas de discreción, ya que el consejo puede sancionarme. Extraño: entonces lo veré luego sr.L'black: aragon ven un momento Aragon: voy padre sr.L'black: quiero presentarte al maestro Tao-Fang, se dedica por el momento a traducir antiguos escritos sobre magia Aragon: que interesante Tao: cuando quieras una clase, con gusto te la dare........(en ese momento Aragon vuelve a la realidad) Aragon: ya me acorde, una vez cuando era niño mi padre me presento a este sujeto y creo que en ese entonces mi padre se interesaba mucho en los antiguos escritos de magia Eriol: entonces veo que este Sr. es muy buen mago Shaoran: será mejor que no le digamos a Sakura, ya que no quiero arruinar este día Eriol: cuenta con eso entonces los tres se pusieron a practicar un rato mientras esperaban con ansia la noche mientras en el salon nakuru: querida tomoyo, dime que haras para conquistar esta noche a tu adorado Eriol tomoyo: que cosas dices nakuru, solo deseo lo mejor para el y si yo no soy la elegida me resignare.. sakura: no creo que lo digas enserio, la verdad yo se que muy en el fondo eriol siente algo muy especial por ti tomoyo: en verdad lo crees kaho: es cierto, eh notado en eriol un cambio desde que llegamos aqui nakuru: de esto me encargo yo.. sakura: que vas hacer nakuru meiling: ni lo pienses creo que con mi ayuda nakuru sera mas facil nakuru:esta bien Sakura: creo que es hora de retirarnos, ya que estamos listas kaho: pero sigue la segunda parte sakura: y que es?? tomoyo: es una sorpresa..... mientras ellas salen del lugar, alguien las observa; se trata de Amira Amira:me siento muy feliz al verte asi sakura, espero que pronto acabe con esto para que yo pueda hacer mi vida normal... /pero alguien detras suyo le habla/ Tao: no creo que esto acabe "the true" Amira: como me llamo??? Tao: the true, desde hace mucho te eh estado siguiendo.. Amira: esta usted loco, no se de que me habla Tao: tal vez nunca te percataste de mi presencia, pero ahora tu seras instrumento de mi venganza..en sus manos aparece el baculo negro y antes de que amira haga algo queda inmovil Amira: sueltame por favor, no te conosco y nadie es mi dueño... Tao: eso crees tu/ y con un movimiento de su baculo Amira cae en una especie de trance/ ahora eres mia....jajajajajajajjaajaja Amira(en sus pensamientos): YUE..........protege a sakura de mí.... yukito se encuentra saliendo de casa y.. yukito(pensando): esta sensacion que tengo me dice que algo a cambiado, espero que Amira se encuentre bien.. touya: hola yuki, pense en venir a visitarte, pero veo que pase en mal momento yukito: no touya, solo hiba a comprar un pequeño odsequio para sakura touya: bueno entonces te acompaño... en otro lugar tomoyo: mi querida sakura este regalo es de parte de todas nosotras sakura(abriendo una hermosa cajira color rosa): pero si esto es hermososakura toma en sus manos una pequeña tiara de diamantesmuchas gracias amigas... con esto se termina la tarde para entrar la noche la casa kinomoto luce muy hermosa con esos pequeños adornos en la entrada, todos comienzan a llegar y pasan a ocupar la sala que esta decorada con tiaras de flor de cerezo, solo flata en llegar el novio con su familia tomoyo: sakura es hora de que bajes, esta llegando shaoran con su madre y hermanas sakura: ahi voy sr. kinomoto: mucho gusto sr. Ieran, son bienvenidos a este humilde hogar shaoran: gracias sr. kinomoto touya: creo que es hora de pasar al comedor sakura: buenas noches a todos y va directo a saludar a su prometido, que con solo verla con ese vestido quedo impresionado shaoran(pensando): en verdad es hermosa, se que ella es para mí los dos entran al comedor y el momento mas esperado del día a llegado shaoran: el motivo de esta cena, es hacer formal mi compromiso con sakura y por eso enfrente de todos ustedes preguntare a sakura; mi querida sakura aceptas casarte conmigo para estar juntos el resto de nuestra vida? sakura: claro que acepto mi querido shaoran sra. Ieran: entonces mis queridos hijos, deben de poner fecha a esta boda sr. kinomoto: espero que no sea pronto para estar bien preparados hermanas li: como es costumbre, la familia del novio trae un presente a la novia un pequeño paquete es entregado a sakura sakura(abriendo el paquete): es preciosode el saca un bello traaje oriental de color rosa sra.Ieran: este atuendo lucira bien en ti sr. kinomoto: creo que es hora de empezar a cenar, mientras ellos piensan en la fecha shaoran:lo de la fecha ya lo tenemos resuelto y la boda se efectuara en 6 meses sra.Ieran: creo que es perfecto, asi arreglare todo para que sea la boda perfecta sakura: no es necesario hacer una gran fiesta tomoyo: claro que es necesario, ya que lo tienen merecido touya: es mejor disfrutar de la cena y luego empezaremos con los planes todos disfrutan de la cena, spinel y kero estan en el cuarto de sakura jugando; este día después de todo no fue tan malo para nuestros amigos, pero que pasara con Amira y Tao 


	16. Descubriendo el pasado

CAPITULO 16  
DESCUBRIENDO EL PASADO  
  
otro amanecer en la bella tomoeda, y nuestra querida amiga sakura se ha levantado muy temprano para entrenar con kero y sus cartas, entonces ella sale de la casa y se dirige al parque en donde hay un lugar especial en donde ella va a pensar y es perfecto ya que casi no hay mucha gente y así puede entrenar tranquilamente  
  
Kero: sakura empieza con una carta que sea suave Sakura: esta bien kero, entonces empezare con "vuelo" y con "agua" Kero: espero que me ataques sin compasión ya que yo contigo no lo haré... Sakura: esta bien, llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo.......y ahora comienza el entrenamiento Kero: toma esto sakuray lanza una ráfaga de fuego hacia ella Sakura: vuelo...y se eleva por los aires y enseguida contraataca "AGUA"} Kero esquivando el ataque: no esta mal, pero veamos que tal eres en el airey el se lanza hacia ella, dispuesto a tirarla Sakura invocando otras carta: ESCUDO y ahora veamos que tal esto kero después de haber detenido a kero, invoca a la carta flecha y apunta hacia el, pero el fácilmente la esquiva y va hacia ella, logra que sakura pierda el control pero antes de que toque el suelo esta llama a la carta viento y esta la eleva, pero ella luce cansada, tantos años sin haberlas utilizado eso hace que las cartas no tengan el mismo poder de antes Kero: creo que es mejor que descanses, y regresemos a casa Sakura: no, estoy bien Kero: vamos sakura, las cartas necesitan de mucha magia para invocarlas y solo pudiste invocar a 5 cartas y ya estas muy cansada Sakura: tienes razón, mejor vamos a casa y después de un rato iré a visitar a Tomoyo...  
  
en casa de Tomoyo /Eriol se encuentra sentado en su cama, tiene un aspecto muy triste, por mas que quiere quitarse de la cabeza ese sueño no puede...empieza a escuchar de nuevo esa voz---  
  
-No por favor, no lo hagas, acaba conmigo por favor...... Eriol: déjame ayudarte, deja de fingir lo que no eres, vuelve a ser tu mismo, borra ese dolor de tu pasado y descansa en paz... -Crees que necesito tu ayuda, solo descansare en paz, hasta ver cumplida mi venganza Shaoran: entonces si descansaras logrando tu cometido, hazlo de una vez, matame pero deja en paz a mi familia y en especial a sakura -crees que lo haces facil, la verdad no es asi, quiero verlos sufrir, asi como lo hice yo durante mucho tiempo.. Ieran: dime, por que lo haces, que es lo que más daño te hicimos... -no comprenderían lo que me paso, y una cosa si "el dolor mas grande es perder a un ser querido" terminando estas palabras, este sujeto va hacia shaoran y en la mano lleva una espada, shaoran pone una barrera pero esta no resiste el ataque y este cae al suelo ya sin vida, sakura corre a su lado pero un rayo de luz la manda directo hacia una pared y queda inconsciente, la mama de shaoran desconsolada se dirige hacia el asesino de su hijo ya sin importarle su vida pero antes de llegar a el recibe un tremendo golpe gracias al campo de energía que rodea a este sujeto, Eriol va en su ayuda y esta le pide que la ayude, el va hacia este sujeto y el verdadero poder de Eriol se desplega en toda su magnificencia.... -Ya veo este es el poder de la reencarnación de Clow, pero no me asustas ya que soy mas poderoso que tu Eriol: es mejor que no te confíes (alza su báculo y dirige un rayo de energía hacia el, pero este rebota debido al campo de fuerza) -Vez, te lo dije, no me podrás hacer nada "niño", pero sin en cambio yo a ti sí (el alza su espada y justo en el momento en que el la luz va a tocar a eriol, el salta de la cama)  
  
Spinel: que tienes mi amo???? Eriol: no es nada Spinel, solo es una pequeña pesadilla (pensando) espero que solo se quede como eso, una pesadilla... en la casa Lee Shaoran (pensando en su cama): este pequeño sueño que tuve, será acaso una premonición....y empieza a recordar.  
  
Sentados en una banca en el parque, sakura y shaoran disfrutan del bello paisaje, pero de repente una figura muy extraña y que porta una espada se detiene frente a ellos y en señal que va a atacar, shaoran enseguida llama a su espada y contrarresta el ataque, y este salta hacia atrás y les dice.. -Eh venido por tu vida sakura kinomoto, así que prepárate Shaoran: eso será sobre mi cadáver y se abalanza hacia este sujeto y el duelo comienza Sakura (invocando sus cartas): fuego, ayuda a shaoran pero esta carta no puede hacer nada contra este sujeto tan extraño que pareciera invencible... -De nada te sirven tus cartas con su espada logra quitarse a shaoran de encima y mientras este se recupera agarra a sakura y pone el filo de la espada en su cuello Shaoran: por favor no le hagas daño, si quieres matame a mí pero a ella déjala -Creo que así no va el juego y espero que esta escena la tengas presente el resto de tu vida joven Lee Sakura (con lágrimas en los ojos): mi querido shaoran, no vengas es muy poderoso, es mejor que te salves tú y recuerda siempre que te amo... -Esas fueron tus ultimas palabras sakura kinomoto y con un movimiento rápido de la espada se ve caer a sakura al suelo ya sin vida Shaoran (gritando desesperado): no es justo, que te hizo ella para que pagara con su vida, era mejor que a mi también me mataras, por que?, dime por que lo hiciste? -Muy pronto lo sabrás joven Lee- --un pequeño ruido en la habitación lo hace reaccionar— Shaoran (pensando): quien será el sujeto del sueño, y que significara todo esto, es mejor que lo comente con eriol... en la casa, sakura esta en su cuarto y se deja llevar por sus pensamientos y de repente siente una presencia, mientras kero esta entretenido jugando ella decide salir por la ventana y con la ayuda de la carta vuelo se dirige al lugar de la presencia, ya en el lugar ve a The true quien esta acompañada por Tao Tao: bienvenida querida sakura te estábamos esperando The true: al parecer el duelo que teníamos planeado se llevara a cabo ahora Sakura: pero no entiendo, si tu misma me dijiste que dentro de 15 días y solo han pasado 5 días Tao: las cosas cambian y ahora ella solo me obedece a mí Sakura: eso no puede ser, ella solo sirve a Clow Tao: pero eso no será por mucho tiempo y ahora diré las reglas del juego Sakura: que reglas? Tao: si tu pierdes las cartas serán mías, y aparte tu vida será mía Sakura: pero si yo gano? Tao: entonces dejare libre a esta pequeña carta y te dejare vivir en paz Sakura: no se que tienes en contra mía, pero no será fácil vencerme... The true: entonces prepárate para perder... -la batalla comienza y sakura se defiende muy bien a pesar de no haber practicado mucho, pero la influencia de tao sobre The true es mucha y aunque ella luche desde dentro por quitar ese control y no lastimar a sakura no puede a si que tao sin dudarlo hace que The true muestre todo su poder ante sakura, en el instante en que el ataque de The true va a alcanzar a sakura este se detiene al ver que Yue esta ahí, aunque The true este bajo el influjo de tao, sus sentimientos por Yue son mas fuertes y no podría hacerle daño... pero de todos modos el ataque alcanzo a desviarse a un lado pero sakura resulto afectada, Yue la agarra entre sus brazos y se la lleva, pero antes de perderse en el aire les dice- Yue: no es justo esto, pero ella no esta sola Tao: por esta vez la salvaste, pero no podrás protegerla todo el tiempo, jajajajajajaja The true: mi Sr. Tao, sigo con el plan anterior Tao: claro que si, deja ver a todos ellos el final de su seres mas queridos, eso creara mucha confusión y será mas fácil acabar con ellos... mientras en otro lugar Yue: mi querida ama, despierta Sakura(volviendo en si): Yue, que paso? Yue: estabas a punto de morir Sakura: no entiendo por que de pronto The true cambio, y ese sujeto que hace con ella? Yue: creo que se trata de una venganza, pero no entiendo el motivo de esta, además The true solo obedece ordenes de Clow y esta aquí para hacerte el juicio final, pero este tipo la controla de alguna manera para sus fines... Sakura: hablas de ella como si te importara tanto Yue: no es eso, sino hay cosas que mi antiguo amo Clow nos encargo tanto a los guardianes como a las cartas, y la aparición de este sujeto me pone muy nervioso, como puede alguien controlar a una carta Clow sin ser el elegido para ellas? Sakura: algún poder oculto debe utilizar, pero es mejor que lo consulte con kero para saber si conoce a este sujeto Yue: es lo mejor, ya que yo no tengo recuerdo de el --los dos salen del lugar y se dirigen a la casa de sakura, para su encuentro con kero y contarle lo sucedido—Por lo visto Tao no se dará por vencido hasta obtener lo que desea, pero en realidad el no parece el mismo-  
  
-ya en la comodidad de su cuarto sakura se queda profundamente dormida después del pequeño encuentro que tuvo con The true y tao; mientras Yue y kero platican de lo sucedido- Kero: entonces ese sujeto tiene bajo su influjo a The true, pero se supone que las cartas creadas por Clow solo obedecerán al elegido para ellas? Yue: eso es lo que me tiene intrigado, como un simple mago puede controlar una carta Clow? Kero: un momento, si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, solo alguien que fuera descendiente de Clow o pudiera ser su...? Yue: no puede ser kero, el renuncio a todo para ser normal, pero puede ser?, es mejor que vaya con Eriol para decirle si sabe algo o algún recuerdo se le ha manifestado. Kero: creo que es lo mejor, y por sakura no te preocupes mientras este conmigo aquí no le pasara nada Yue: volveré lo más pronto posible con la respuesta... -Yue sale por la ventana y se dirige volando a casa de Tomoyo, casi llegando ahí se topa en el camino a shaoran y se envuelve en sus alas para revelar a yukito y este lo alcanza- Yukito: shaoran espera Shaoran: que paso yukito Yukito: tengo algo importante que decirte, hace un momento a sakura la atacaron Shaoran: no puede ser, y sabes quien es? Yukito: era The true y un hombre extraño la manipula Shaoran: ya se quien es, se trata de Tao, el es un ex de mi madre pero no se a resignado de perderla, pero no entiendo por que con sakura si el problema es conmigo y mi familia Yukito: entonces ya tengo una idea mas clara, pero hay algo mas que me inquieta, pero eso debe de saberlo Eriol Shaoran: entonces apurémonos a llegar -los dos se apresuran a llegar, pero ya en la puerta se encuentran con Eriol que ya sospechaba de la situación y este les pregunta- Eriol: los estaba esperando, más o menos me imagino la situación pero solo necesito que yukito me diga la segunda parte para armar el rompecabezas. Yukito: solo hay algo que no me queda claro, si es una venganza en contra de los Lee, por que incluye a sakura, las cartas y por que este sujeto puede controlar una carta Clow? Shaoran: eso es cierto, pensé que las cartas podían ser controladas por el elegido y la reencarnación de Clow Eriol: eso es cierto, pero hay algo que no saben Shaoran: de que se trata Eriol Yukito: por favor Eriol, despeja esta duda que tengo Eriol: esta bien, escuchen con atención; mi antepasado Read Clow no era el único hijo, el tenia un hermano mayor llamado Taiky pero este renuncio a la vida de mago ya que el no fue bendecido con el don de la magia. Shaoran: ya estoy entendiendo Yukito: pero si el renuncio a la vida de mago, que paso después Eriol: Taiky al saber que Read Clow seria el sucesor en la familia, juro que no perdonaría a su padre por desplazarlo por no tener el don de la magia y que buscaría la manera de tener ese don y demostrarle a su padre que seria mejor que su hermano Read Clow. Yukito: ese es el punto, pero Tao no es descendiente Clow, entonces como puede controlar a The true? Shaoran: hay una cosa que me llamo la atención de Tao, el carga un misterioso báculo negro con una figura de un dragón. Eriol: ¿un báculo negro con un dragón?, creo que recuerdo algo más de Taiky mientras el estaba en su exilio empezó a buscar muchas maneras de manifestar la magia en su cuerpo y en sus tantos experimentos y estudios sobre la magia natural, finalmente encontró algo para manifestar en un ser normal magia, después de este suceso el creo un báculo y me imagino que Tao lo tiene, pero no comprendo como llego a sus manos Shaoran: pero si tu dices que Taiky creo el báculo, entonces este lo a de haber encontrado en algunas investigaciones que hacia al lado del padre de Aragón. Yukito: entonces la pregunta se la debemos hacer directamente a Tao Eriol: creo que tienes razón yukito, solo debo preguntar a Aragón si su padre sabia que Tao había encontrado el báculo del hermano de Clow. -Tras haber dicho estas palabras aparece Aragón, quien se encuentra algo desconcertado encontrar afuera de la casa a los tres- Aragón: díganme que pasa, que están todos afuera? Eriol: dime Aragón, no tuviste un sueño extraño Aragón: ahora que lo mencionas si, pero ahora lo que traigo en la mente es otra cosa, mi padre me dijo anoche que tiene que regresar a Londres por el trabajo y al parecer quiere que me vaya con él Shaoran: deberías pedirle tiempo, ya que ahora la situación se torna más difícil que antes Aragón: ¿que quieres decir con esto? Yukito: hace unos momentos sakura fue atacada por The true quien es controlada por Tao. Aragón: no puede ser, y díganme sakura esta bien Yukito: gracias a que puede sentir su presencia llegue a tiempo para salvarla Eriol: pero eso no es todo, Tao tiene en su poder el báculo de Taiky, el hermano mayor de Clow. Aragón: yo que sepa mi padre no esta enterado de que Tao haya descubierto el báculo, ya que en sus investigaciones de libros antiguos mi padre seguía muy de cerca de Tao, ya que no le inspiraba mucha confianza Eriol: entonces como obtuvo el báculo, si se supone que nadie sabe la ubicación de la tumba de Taiky. Aragón: entonces por lo visto le diré a mi padre que me quedare un tiempo más para ayudar a resolver este dilema. Eriol: por que no mejor vamos a ver a sakura, para ver si ya se recupero del enfrentamiento. Shaoran: vamos... -Tomoyo, quien escucho la conversación de los jóvenes decide intervenir- Tomoyo: creo que para llegar más rápido con sakura necesitaran que los lleve Eriol: pero que curiosa eres, sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Aragón: veo que piensas en los mínimos detalles Yukito: Gracias linda Tomoyo -todos suben al auto de Tomoyo, y se dirigen a casa de sakura; por lo visto las cosas van teniendo sentido; después de haber planeado ese encuentro con sakura para apoderarse de las cartas y de su vida, no ha perdido las esperanzas de ver a Ieran y mientras Ieran esta sola en su despacho hace acto de presencia- Tao: tanto tiempo sin verte mi querida Ieran Sra. Ieran: creo que es hora de ir al grano, dime los motivos por los cuales quieres apoderarte de las cartas Tao: creo que esos motivos son obvios, lo hago para demostrar que soy mejor que shang, y que yo debí ocupar su lugar como estaba predicho Ieran: todos creamos nuestro destino, y además tu fuiste el culpable de que lo que sentía por ti fuera muriendo poco a poco, pero shang llego en el momento indicado y el lleno el vació que ibas dejando tú. Tao: yo creo que fuiste tu la que me cambio por convicción, ya que el aprovecho los momentos en que yo trabajaba Ieran: aunque no lo quieras ver, el error fue tuyo y lo que mas me duele es que odies a shang por cosas que no deben, entiende Tao alguna vez te dije que serias mi amigo a pesar de todo, así que como amiga te pido que dejes esta venganza y vuelvas a hacer tu vida. Tao: crees que es fácil decirlo, después de tantos años de estar investigando nuevas formas de hechizos logre superarme y ahora soy más poderoso. Ieran: ahora dime, que paso el día del accidente. Tao: solo puedo decirte que solo el amor que siento por ti fue mi salvación, y ahora seguiré con mi venganza, y ahora debo retirarme por que no quiero arrepentirme de lo que haré... Ieran: espera no te vayas -justo en el momento en que lo iba a abrazar desaparece y solo se escucha el resonar de su voz en todo el despacho diciendo: Ieran siempre te amare y nada cambiara esto que siento- Ieran: que no puedes entender Tao, que todo a terminado y solo te considero mi amigo... -Ella se queda llorando en el despacho, evocando aquellos recuerdos al lado de Tao y de cómo se fue enamorando de Shang por descuido de Tao; y se dirige a un pequeño cuadro que hay en la pared y le dice: Ieran: dime Shang, por que te fuiste tan pronto, ahora te necesito más que nadie, quisiera estar a tu lado pero no puedo dejar solos a mis hijos y mas ahora a shaoran que esta comprometido y va a ser elegido jefe del clan Lee—Shang--- Con todo esto las cosas son más interesantes, se sabrá la verdad de este misterioso báculo, Tao comprenderá que su venganza es inútil- -Tao regresa al lado de the true y le ordena que ataque a todos los involucrados con las cartas, y no le interesan que sean simples humanos; the true acata las ordenes y desaparece para ir tras nuestros amigos- Tao: se que esto te dolera mucho Ieran, pero así solamente volvere a vivir -ya en la casa de sakura, nuestros amigos ponen al tanto a sakura de todo lo que han descubierto, pero solo hay una cosa que no están seguros, ¿cuál es la relacion de Tao con el baculo de Taiky? , de repente shaoran, aragon,eriol, yukito, kero y spinel sienten que the true esta cerca y- yukito: creo que en esta forma no ayudaria en nada así que con su permiso- se envuelve en sus alas y descubre al poderoso guardian yue- Aragon: creo que es hora de llamar a mi pequeño guardian,alzando la mano aparece su baculo sunny ven aquí Sunny: aquí estoy amo para servirte Eriol: creo que es hora de luchar, spinel preparate Kero: creo que es mejor trabajar en equipo Shaoran: no dejare que lastimen a sakura otra vez-y saca su espada y la empuña- Tomoyo: creo que la unica que sale sobrando soy yo Eriol: no te preocupes, no dejare que nadie te haga daño. Sakura: yo también debo pelear Shaoran: no debes de esforzarte mucho ya que no estas bien recuperada de la batalla de hace un rato Sakura: si, pero no quiero ser un estorbo así que peleare Kero: muy bien salgamos a enfrentarla Sakura: tomoyo por favor quédate aquí adentro de la casa no quiero que nada te pase Tomoyo: como digas querida amiga, esperare con ansias su regreso -todos salen de la casa y the true los estas esperando del otro lado de la calle- the true: pense que habian salido huyendo, pero veo que no es así sakura: por que te comportas así, dinos the true: yo solo sigo ordenes de mi amo Tao yue: por favor the true el no puede controlarte, el no es tu amo,pero clow si the true: diganme quien es clow? Eriol: ya veo el te a borrado una parte de tu memoria Yue: por favor the true reacciona, te quiero de vuelta conmigo -sakura se sorprende por estas palabras y voltea donde esta eriol y le dice-  
  
sakura: dime eriol tu sabias algo de yue y de the true eriol: ellos me contaron todo, y se que desde hace mucho tiempo se andaban buscando para estar juntos sakura: pero por que yue no me lo dijo eriol: no te lo dijo para que no te confiaras por el juicio final shaoran: pero no contábamos con que apareciera otro individuo Aragon: pero ahora lo que importa es derrotar a Tao Kero: en eso te apoyo mocoso Spinel: entonces que esperamos para atacar. The true: los estoy esperando, pero todo lo que hagan en mi contra sera inútil Kero: eso veremos  
  
-la batalla da comienzo, y todos atacan al mismo tiempo a the true pero no logran hacerle daño, sin en cambio los ataques de the true son muy fuertes y nuestros amigos ya están cansados, pero sakura se levanta y la ataca con la carta fuego pero esta no surte efecto, the true lanza otro ataque y este va dirigido a sakura pero de repente una barrera cubre a sakura y repele el ataque y se escucha una voz-deja en paz a nuestra ama- the true: dime por que osas interrumpir mi ataque esperanza: a poco no me reconoces hermanita the true: hermanita? Creo que estas loca esperanza: te sacare de este embrujo -esperanza se dirige hacia the true y un rayo ilumina la frente de the true y todos esos recuerdos que fueron parcialmente borrados por Tao vuelven a la mente de the true y con esto ella logra salir del hechizo de Tao- esperanza: ahora si hermanita estas fuera del trance the true: gracias hermanita, y por favor disculpen todos mi comportamiento sakura: creo que a llegado el momento de dejar esa vieja forma y ser una carta sakura the true: creo que sera lo mejor, antes de que tao intente otra cosa sakura: carta que fuiste creada por clow abandona esa vieja forma, hazlo por el nombre de sakura. -the true ahora ya es una carta sakura y al hacerlo regresa a su forma humana dando una sorpresa a los presentes- Amira: muchas gracias ama sakura Sakura: no pense que estuvieras tan cerca de mi -no terminado bien estas palabras sakura se desmaya debido al esfuerzo que tuvo por la batalla y por convertir la carta Clow a carta sakura, shaoran que estaba cerca de ella la logra coger entre sus brazos y se dirigen a casa para así idear un plan para detener a Tao-mientras que en otro lugar- Tao: no puede ser, me han quitado a The true pero no importa mientras tenga este báculo nadie podrá vencerme, ajajajajajaja. Báculo: en eso tienes razón pero ahora es mi turno, así que tu cuerpo me servirá -del báculo sale una especie de humo que envuelve a tao, mientras que este grita, pero sin embargo las fuerzas abandonan a tao y el humo desaparece, el cuerpo de tao esta en el suelo y alza la cabeza pero algo distinto hay en el sus ojos no son los mismos Tao: por fin era hora de salir, prepárate reencarnación de Clow que a llegado tu fin y tus cartas serán mías y también así como debió ser el titulo de jefe del clan. -no puede ser, en el báculo yacía el alma de Taiky y utilizo a tao para encontrar las cartas y a la reencarnación de su hermano Clow, que sucederá con nuestros amigos al avecinarse tan terrible desenlace- 


	17. Un momento de paz

CAPITULO 17  
--UN MOMENTO DE PAZ--  
  
-Taiky siente que todo debe ser cambiado de inmediato y al que deben guardar respeto es a el y no a su hermano- Tao (Taiky): hermano veo que tus enseñanzas han sido útiles, pero muy pronto demostrare que el mejor mago soy yo, nadie se salvara de mi aunque sea tu reencarnación, jajajajajajaja. -en la casa kinomoto- Shaoran: sakura por favor despierta Sakura (reaccionando): mm... que dolor de cabeza Kero: no te quejes, al fin The true es nuestra amiga y con ella podremos vencer a tao Eriol: no te confíes kero el no es tan tonto y de seguro a descubierto muchas mas cosas sobre el uso del báculo de Taiky. Amira: al parecer ahora todo esta en calma pero debemos estar alertas ya que no descansara hasta vengarse Yukito: no creo que tao sea capaz de algo desastroso, pero ese báculo es muy misterioso y algo guarda Aragón: mi padre me advirtió de ese báculo, se sabe que esta maldito y que por eso mismo fue escondido por Taiky antes de morir. Tomoyo: en algo tienes razón yukito, por el amor que le tiene a la Sra. Ieran no será capaz de matarnos, aunque por otro lado aparece el hermano de Clow. Amira: hay un remedio o más bien dicho un conjuro que hará que Tao reaccione y descanse en paz como debió hacerlo hace muchos años. Sakura: y ¿cual es? Eriol: es cierto me había olvidado de ese conjuro, solo hay un detalle Amira: así es un detalle para hacer este conjuro Sakura: díganme para prepararme. Eriol: debes de buscar dentro de ti la fuerza de tu espíritu Amira: así es, la fuerza que te hace vivir y seguir adelante Sakura: la fuerza de mi espíritu, lo que me hace vivir Eriol: y eso no es todo, al momento de encontrar tu fuerza deberás cambiar tu báculo Amira: más bien dicho este debe de tomar la forma de la vida. Eriol: solo la vida acabara con la muerte Sakura: como sabré que eh encontrado la fuerza de mi alma Kero: cuando tu mente y tu corazón sean uno mismo Shaoran: suena muy complicado Aragón: cada persona guardamos en nuestro espíritu una fuerza que es diferente a las demás, esta puede ser para bien o para mal Spinel: eso es muy cierto, pero para que todo esto pase debe uno contar con el tiempo, pero con tao tras de nosotros el tiempo es mas corto Kero: sakura debes de preocuparte por encontrar tu fuerza Amira: debes de cambiar la historia, para seguir adelante Sakura: les prometo cumplir, pero por ahora deberé protegerlos de tao. Tomoyo: creo que es mejor que todos se queden en mi casa de campo que tengo en las afueras de la ciudad. Eriol: tienes razón Shaoran: deberé avisarle a meiling para que también venga con nosotros y le diga a mi madre Sakura: yo debo pedir permiso a mi papa Aragón: creo que soy el único que va por voluntad, ya que mi padre se ha ido a Inglaterra Kero: no seas tan modesto, niño Spinel: y Rubimoon? Eriol: no te preocupes ella vendrá pronto, con algo que le encargue. Sakura: y se puede saber que tipo de encargo? Eriol: muy pronto lo sabrán ---el día a terminado y todos nuestros amigos están en sus respectivas casas esperando con ansias el amanecer para partir al campo y estar unos momentos disfrutando la vida por que a lo mejor serian los momentos mas felices de ella y los últimos de esta.—el que no a dormido para nada es Aragón, no sabia si ayudar a sakura o aprovechar la situación, pero no podía hacerlo ya que el poco tiempo que conocía a sakura ya la quería, pero había un obstáculo "sakura ama a shaoran" y solamente desapareciendo a shaoran podía acercarse a sakura, pero realmente alguien podría soportar perder al amor de su vida?, esa pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza ,así que tomara una decisión que parecerá algo drástica- la luna a desaparecido del cielo y el astro rey ilumina la ciudad y nuestros amigos están listos para partir, tres automóviles esperan en la entrada mientras los sirvientes ponen las cosas en los autos, Sonomi la madre de Tomoyo los despide y que cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamar, al terminar estas palabras todos suben a los autos y parten hacia el campo-el que a madrugado es Taiky que a observado a nuestros amigos partir- Taiky: creen que podrán huir de mí, pero por ahora les daré unos días para que descansen y disfruten de sus últimos momentos, debo irme tengo cosas que hacer, los veré pronto "niños". -al llegar a la casa de campo de los Daidouji, todos ponen manos a la obra para instalarse para después ir a explorar un poco el bello paraje- Tomoyo: eso va a la cocina eriol, Aragón esos son algunas cosas para las recamaras y shaoran lleva eso atrás de la casa. Sakura: hay Tomoyo se ve que en cosas de la casa eres muy estricta Eriol: pero así me gusta (con una mirada muy tierna hacia Tomoyo) Tomoyo: que cosas dices eriol (sonrojada) Shaoran (abrazando a sakura): eres la mejor para mi, así que vamos a dar un paseo. Sakura: vamos, Tomoyo, eriol los dejamos "solos". Eriol: no se preocupen yo cuido a Tomoyo Tomoyo: vayan, estaré bien a lado de eriol Shaoran: te creo Meiling: que bonitos están los cuartos Tomoyo Aragón: ya deje las cosas, y díganme a donde van? Sakura: a dar un paseo, bueno ya nos vamos regresamos al rato -los dos salen agarrados de las manos, y todos observan- Tomoyo: que lindos se ven así, espero encontrar a mi persona especial Aragón (pensando): el que debería estar con ella soy yo. Eriol: Aragón por que no llevas a meiling a dar una vuelta por el campo? Meiling: yo encantada Aragón (extendiendo su mano): gusta acompañarme Srta. Meiling (dándole la mano): si, por eso me gustan los ingleses son todos unos caballeros. -ellos también salen y disfrutan del paisaje, meiling al ver un árbol de cerezo jala a Aragón, al llegar se sientan en el pasto al pie del árbol- Aragón: meiling, cuéntame la historia de sakura y shaoran Meiling: bueno como sabrás después de que tu llegaste a hong kong, nosotros fuimos enviados a tomoeda para recuperar las cartas Clow, ya que nosotros descendemos de este gran mago, así como eriol y tu, venimos siendo una especie de familia ya que uno de nuestros clan hace mucho fue a vivir a Inglaterra y ahí conoció a una mujer perteneciente a un clan de ahí. Aragón: eso lo sé, pero quiero saber como surgió este amor entre ellos. Meiling: pues cuando llegue y conocí a sakura me di cuenta de que era una niña muy distraída, y shaoran estaba comprometido conmigo ya que la familia lo había decidido y yo quería a shaoran pero no mas que un primo y eso me ayudo a romper el compromiso al saber que las tantas veces que se capturaban las cartas ellos se iban enamorando cada vez mas y el que dio el primer paso fue shaoran a sakura esto le tomo por sorpresa y le costo mucho decidirse a dar una respuesta a shaoran y desde ahí shaoran comenzó preparar todo en el clan para llegar a este momento, su boda con la mujer que ama. Aragón: entonces todo esto se dio desde hace muchos años Meiling: así es, yo se que sakura hará muy feliz a mi primo, se lo merecen después de 15 años. Aragón (pensando): no puedo hacer nada, su amor es muy grande creo que es mejor resignarme y buscar a mi amor verdadero tal y como lo esta haciendo mi primo eriol, perdóname papa por no cumplir con tus mandatos pero ahora e encontrado a unos buenos amigos y no quiero traicionarlos. Meiling: dime Aragón y tienes novia? Aragón: no, desde hace mucho tiempo; creo que no eh encontrado a la indicada. Meiling (pensando): si supieras Aragón que desde que te conocí no eh podido sacarte de mi mente y no se si tu me correspondas pero haré todo lo posible para conquistarte... - en la casa de campo- Eriol: Tomoyo hay algo que debo decirte... Tomoyo: dime Eriol. Eriol: sabes desde hace mucho tiempo me gusta una persona, que es maravillosa en todas sus formas, esa persona eres tu Tomoyo, y ahora que estoy aquí no quiero huir otra vez y solo preguntare, ¿te gustaría compartir un poco de tu vida conmigo y enseñarme el amor? Tomoyo (sonrojada): claro que si, mí querido Eriol -los dos se abrazan y se dan un tierno beso, y el ambiente se envuelve de un aroma dulce mientras que los dos empiezan a flotar y el símbolo de Clow aparece debajo de ellos y una luz envuelve a la pareja, todo este acontecimiento hace que Eriol consiga su anhelada fuerza de espíritu y se lo a dado el amor de Tomoyo-mientras en otro lugar, sakura y shaoran han decidido pasar un rato agradable en la orilla de un pequeño caudal y recordando todas las cosas que pasaron cuando niños- Sakura: sabes shaoran, no pensé en poder amar así a una persona después de lo que me paso con yukito. Shaoran: la verdad después de que lloraste y te desahogaste conmigo esa vez en los columpios, no quería decirte lo que sentía por miedo a que sufrieras. Sakura: pero estuvo bien que me lo dijeras por que así no hubiera descubierto que tu eras mi persona especial. Shaoran: sabes sakura, no pensé que este momento llegara, el de volver a tomoeda después de tanto tiempo, el de saber que dentro de poco serás mi esposa, pero hay una cosa que debo preguntar. Sakura: dime mi querido Shaoran. Shaoran: ¿serias capaz de dejar el lugar donde vives a tus amigos y tu familia para estar conmigo? Sakura: por que lo dices Shaoran, yo pensé que viviríamos aquí en tomoeda. Shaoran: hay cosas en hong kong que no eh podido pasar por alto, solo te pido que lo pienses no te estoy obligando a irte esta será tu decisión, todavía estas a tiempo para aplazar la boda o cancelarla. Sakura: lo pensare y mañana te daré mi respuesta, pero por ahora disfrutemos de nosotros y de este hermoso lugar. -sin mas ni mas sakura se acerca a Shaoran y le da un beso y este la abraza como si no quisiera dejarla ir, y un pequeño viento sopla y juega con ellos, después de todo quedan tendidos en el pasto que esta en la orilla del caudal y así abrazados miran fascinados el cielo azul con sus nubes blancas, tanta es la paz en su interior que quedan profundamente dormidos-y así pasa la tarde y la noche hace su entrada y nuestros amigos al oír algo se sobresaltan- Sakura (medio dormida): eh, eh que pasa, Shaoran despierta. Shaoran (también adormilado): que pasa sakura Sakura: escuche un ruido cerca de ese árbol Shaoran: iré a ver -Shaoran se acerca lentamente al árbol cuando de repente algo sale y nuestros amigos pegan tremendo grito, pero como sakura estaba muy cerca de la orilla del caudal cae en el pero logra salir con la ayuda del intruso- Kero: ten más cuidado Sakurita Sakura: Kero no debiste asustarnos así, ya vez Shaoran: Kero casi me matas del susto Kero: eso me hubiera gustado mocoso, pero no es momento de discutir, eh venido a buscarlos ya que es tarde y todos nos preocupamos en la casa y salimos a buscarlos Sakura: es cierto salimos muy temprano, pero no tuvimos la culpa de quedarnos dormidos. Shaoran: vamos sakura con los demás para que ya no estén preocupados por nosotros Sakura: entonces que esperamos. Kero: bueno sakura sube a mi lomo yo te llevare, ya que estas mojada y necesitas cambiarte de ropa para que no te refríes. -mientras nuestros amigos van camino a la casa, dentro de ella se encuentran los demás preocupados de que no habían encontrado a la pareja, pero Spinel les dice- Spinel: no se preocupen solo falta Kero en regresar y a lo mejor el ya los encontró. Eriol: tienes razón Spinel, hay que esperar tranquilos. Nakuru: como quieres que me tranquilice, a lo mejor les paso algo o tal vez tao los tiene Aragón: debes calmarte, y no creo que tao este por aquí ya que no hemos sentido nada fuera de lo normal. Yukito: hay que guardar la calma, nada les puede pasar. Tomoyo: creo que haré la cena, Nakuru, Amira, Meiling y Spinel me podrían ayudar. Spinel: con gusto Srta. Tomoyo Eriol: yo también iré con ustedes. -mientras Aragón y Yukito platican en la sala, afuera de la casa se ve a Shaoran y Kero cargando a sakura acercándose- Sakura: Kero para, me bajare y caminare además ya estamos cerca de la casa. Shaoran: por lo visto ya los demás están dentro Kero: creo que soy el último, y dije que iba a ser el primero en llegar con ustedes a la casa. Sakura: basta Kero, lo importante es que nos encontraste y ahora sigamos Shaoran: miren ya estamos aquí, vamos a entrar -mientras sakura gira la perilla de la puerta, los que estaban platicando han oído el ruido y se dirigen a la puerta para encontrarse con ellos- Aragón: por fin ya era hora que aparecieran. Yukito: no saben cuanto nos preocupamos por ustedes Sakura: creo que les debemos una disculpa ya que sin querer nos quedamos dormidos. Shaoran: así es, además Kero nos encontró pero nos dio un buen susto. Kero: bueno no tengo la culpa, díganme y los demás? Aragón. Están en la cocina preparando la cena Kero: que malos no me esperaron. -de la cocina sale meiling diciendo- Meiling: por favor pasen al comedor la cena esta lista. -ya todos en el comedor regañan a la pareja de tortolos por el susto que les dieron, pero después de contar el susto que les dio el pequeño guardián del libro de sakura, todos empezaron a relajarse y disfrutar de la velada juntos-después de terminar la cena todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, sakura compartió habitación con Tomoyo, meiling con Nakuru, Eriol con Shaoran, Aragón con Kero y Spinel y Yukito con Amira (como pueden ver ellos ya son todos unos adultos y saben lo que hacen)-pero sakura no ah podido conciliar el sueño, ya que no ah podido decidir que responder a Shaoran con su pregunta, pero alfil decide dormir y así en sus sueños encontrar la respuesta---dejando así descansar a nuestros amigos esperemos los siguientes días y darles un momento de paz--- 


	18. El ocaso de un gran mago

CAPITULO 18  
  
--EL OCASO DE UN GRAN MAGO--  
  
--El tiempo ah pasado en la casa de campo y sakura le a dicho a Shaoran que no a encontrado una respuesta a su pregunta y que tratara de encontrarla, la magia en ellos se ah vuelto mas fuerte pero sakura no ah encontrado su fuerza de espíritu, pero hoy es el día mas esperado por Tao— Tao: ahora es tiempo de la batalla final, las cartas sakura y tu Eriol hiragisawa reencarnación de Clow serán míos. Tao se encuentra en un claro muy cerca de la casa de campo de nuestros amigos y se prepara para llamar su atención, alza su báculo y de el sale un pequeño dragón que se dirige a la casa— Tao: ve mi querida creación y diviértete un rato mientras los traes aquí. -el pequeño dragón va volando hacia la casa-mientras nuestros amigos han terminado de desayunar y se dirigen a la parte trasera de la casa para practicar un poco cuando- Aragón: algo extraño se esta acercando hacia nosotros. Eriol: es cierto, será Tao? Yukito: no esperemos más y estén listos—al momento dos alas envuelven a Yukito y se transforma en Yue, por consiguiente Amira hace lo mismo-- Sakura: llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo, ¡¡¡¡¡¡LIBERATE!!!!!! Shaoran (sacando su espada): estoy listo Meiling (en posición de ataque): igualmente Tomoyo: bueno creo que yo debo quedarme adentro, ya que les estorbaría Aragón: no te preocupes Tomoyo, si quieres puedes observar Eriol: y nadie te hará daño por que yo te cuidare. Tomoyo: gracias amigos Kero: Spinel creo que es hora de demostrar nuestros poderes Spinel: estoy de acuerdo --estos dos pequeños vuelven a su estado original y lucen fabulosos; ya todos están listos cuando el pequeño dragón llega y empieza el ataque , el primero en enfrentarlo es Kero que le lanza una bola de fuego pero este lo esquiva y Spinel se lanza y logra golpearlo pero no es suficiente y el dragón con su cola tira a Spinel, Eriol con su báculo lanza un pequeño rayo de energía pero el dragón tiene un campo protector y no logra hacerle nada, sakura invoca a la carta agua y lanza su ataque pero igualmente es rechazado, The true va hacia el pero este le lanza un ataque que ella no puede esquivar y cae al suelo herida, Yue al ver esto lanza su ataque de hielo al dragón pero este fácilmente los derrite con su lanza llamas, Shaoran llama al dios del trueno y este si logra darle al dragón provocándole unas pequeñas heridas , esto lo aprovecha Aragón para enviar un ataque pero aunque el dragón estaba en el suelo este logra esquivarlo y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Tao, al ver esto nuestros amigos deciden ir tras el y al llegar al lugar en donde a parado se encuentran con Tao— Tao: bienvenidos, este será el ultimo lugar que verán en su corta vida. Eriol: dinos algo, como conseguiste el báculo de Taiky. Tao: la verdad es simple yo soy Taiky, y solamente utilice a Tao para llegar a ustedes. Aragón: entonces por eso estuviste en Londres para así poder encontrar la reencarnación de Clow. Taiky: así es, yo fui el que salvo a Tao de ese accidente y le concedí un poco de mi poder para realizar su venganza pero veo que el no fue lo suficientemente frió para poder matarlos ya que sigue teniendo un corazón débil Eriol: después de tanto tiempo no puedes perdonar a tu familia o más bien a tu hermano? Taiky: no, sufrí tanto por culpa de el; yo debí ser el jefe del clan aunque solamente fuera normal, no tengo a culpa que la magia no haya manifestado en mi, pero busque un remedio y pude tenerla. Sakura: debes de perdonarlos, ellos no tienen la culpa solo son culpables de sus errores y contigo fue un error pero ellos te querían tal y como eras. Taiky: si fuera así no hubieran puesto a Clow de jefe ya que por derecho era mío. Shaoran: pero todos tenemos que elegir lo que queremos y a veces esas decisiones las influyen otras personas. Taiky: basta de cuentos absurdos, ya es hora de pelear y les advierto no tendré piedad de ustedes. Eriol: creo que este asunto es solo mío y ellos no tienen nada que ver, así que prepárate Taiky: en eso tienes razón, pero ellos son importantes para ti así que también deben estar aquí. Aragón: dime que es lo que quieres de nosotros? Taiky: muy fácil derrotar la reencarnación de Clow y las cartas, además de causarle el mayor dolor posible a el. Yue: aunque logres tu cometido las cartas no se someterán a tu voluntad, ellas tienen su propio corazón. The true: además los guardianes no serán tuyos, solo somos fiel a Clow. Taiky: basta, creo que fue mucha plática. --con esto dicho inicia el ataque contra Eriol y este utiliza su báculo y crea un campo de magia, sakura utiliza la carta poder y se lanza a atacarlo, casi al llegar contra el se encuentra con el dragón y este lanza su fuego sobre ella pero Shaoran reacciona rápido y saca a sakura de su alcance, Yue lanza sus flechas de hielo sobre el dragón y este las recibe y cae al suelo ya que su ala derecha fue herida, Aragón utiliza su báculo para acabar con el dragón pero este es neutralizado por Taiky y hace que Aragón salga disparado y se estrelle contra un árbol mientras The true va en su auxilio, sakura y Shaoran deciden atacar juntos, Shaoran llama al dios del trueno y sakura a la carta agua y estas en combinación se dirigen hacia Taiky, pero este con un movimiento rápido hace que el ataque cambie de dirección y vaya hacia Eriol y este al ver acercarse el ataque, levanta su báculo y pronuncia un hechizo y este lo hace desaparecer, pero ahora esta atrás de Taiky y con un movimiento Taiky voltea y se escucha un estruendo, todos voltean y ven a Eriol defenderse con su báculo mientras Taiky no hace el menor esfuerzo, la insignia de Clow esta bajo Eriol y al recordar el momento en que beso a Tomoyo este símbolo cambia y el báculo igual, este se alarga y el sol se fusiona con la luna creando así un campo de protección alrededor de Eriol y Taiky sale disparado pero logra controlarse— Taiky: que esto? , no puede ser yo soy mas fuerte que tu, no lo entiendo. Eriol: yo si, esta es la fuerza de mi espíritu, tú no comprenderías. Taiky: fuerza del espíritu? Sakura: así es, es la combinación de la mente y el corazón. Shaoran: esto es algo de que no comprendes ya que tu corazón lo olvidaste hace mucho tiempo. Rubimoon: ahora con su nuevo poder, nosotros sus guardianes lograremos cambiar y seremos más fuertes. Spinel: y eso haremos ahora. --al terminar la frase los guardianes son envueltos con una calida luz dorada proveniente del báculo de Eriol, la mariposa en el pecho de Spinel se vuelve de un color plateado brillante y crece hasta formar una armadura, la joya que porta en la frente ahora da lugar a un casco y esta se vuelve de un color azul cielo, a Rubimoon su cabello ahora queda totalmente suelto y su vestimenta cambia de un color oscuro a uno mas claro y sus alas de mariposa pasan a ser de ángel llevando con si una tiara en el pelo de bellas piedras color rojizo, terminado su transformación ellos deciden atacar a Taiky y este sin salir de su asombro no le da tiempo de cubrirse y lo recibe de frente, el daño que a recibido es considerable y Eriol decide atacar de nuevo pero Aragón se le adelanta y manda un pequeño hechizo de inmovilización y llama a su pequeño guardián sunny, este hace su aparición y ataca a Taiky, pero esta vez Taiky logra deshacerse del hechizo y lo esquiva, pero enseguida prepara su báculo y ataca al guardián y este queda mal herido al ver esto Aragón decide mandar al guardián de regreso utilizando su báculo y le dice— Aragón: sunny todavía no estas listo para este tipo de cosas, eres un guardián admirable pero el es mas fuerte. Taiky: no pensé que siendo descendiente de Clow tuvieras un guardián débil Aragón: el no es débil, solo que el no tiene la suficientemente practica como estos guardianes. Sakura: además de que te quejas ahora, al fin estamos a mano, ¿no? Shaoran: creo que es mi turno. -Shaoran empuñando su espada se dirige hacia el, pero Taiky no se intimida y lo recibe con su báculo y empieza una pequeña batalla, pero llega un momento donde Taiky obtiene la ventaja sobre Shaoran y ahora yace en el suelo y a unos pocos centímetros su espada, sakura al ver esto corre hacia el pero Taiky la detiene poniendo su báculo en la frente de Shaoran diciéndole que si se mueven o intentan algo lo matara; entonces— Sakura: déjalo ir, si quieres algo pelea conmigo... Eriol: Taiky pelea conmigo y déjalos en paz... Taiky: crees que es tan fácil hacerlo, por ahora el primero que dejara este mundo será el joven Ly— alza el báculo y justo en el momento en que va matarlo Sakura reacciona y... Sakura (pensando):por todas las cosas que hemos pasado, las veces que siempre me ayudo y este amor que siento, no, no puedo dejar que maten a mi corazón, no lo soportaría, preferiría que fuera juntos, y ahora se la respuesta a tu pregunta Shaoran, a donde quiera que vayas yo te seguiré hasta el final...(gritando)—No dejare que lastimes lo que mas amo en este mundo, no te dejare, yo acabare con esto, te haré ver la verdad y aprender a perdonar—terminadas estas palabras el símbolo de Sakura brilla bajo ella y el báculo empieza a cambiar, este se alarga y la estrella crece junto con sus alas, y el báculo queda como aquel cuando se fusionaron Yue y Kero en la batalla final contra Eriol para convertir las ultimas cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, los guardianes quedan envueltos en una luz dorada, al desaparecer la luz vemos a Yue con el cabello recogido en una trenza en la frente una joya color azul rey y su vestimenta sigue con el mismo color a diferencia que las mangas son sueltas y obtiene un pequeño cinto en donde hay una espada color plateada y en el mango una piedra del mismo color que en la frente y el aspecto de Kero es: solo la joya roja queda en su frente pero ahora esta es una estrella y en su cuerpo una armadura color dorada y en el pecho otra joya en forma de estrella pero esta es acompañada de unas alitas— Taiky: no puede ser??? Eriol: creo que ahora si estas asustado Taiky? Sakura: mis queridos guardianes prepárense para atacar... Yue (sacando su espada): prepárate Taiky para ser enjuiciado por Yue Taiky: creen que con esto me dan miedo, no inventen por favor, soy mas poderoso que ustedes Eriol: eso es lo que crees, Sakura hay que combinar nuestros poderes para hacer el hechizo. Sakura: muy bien, Yue y Kero necesito tiempo. Kero: cuenta con eso –los dos guardianes disfrutan un momento al pelear con Taiky mientras Sakura y Eriol están recitando algunas palabras del hechizo, sus insignias brillan bajo ellos y un pequeño rayo de luz saliente de sus báculos se unen, Sakura le grita a los guardianes que se quiten de ahí y le pide a The true que utilice su ataque y lo dirija al centro de la unión, al hacerlo una esfera de luz se forma y es dirigida hacia Taiky y este queda atrapado, Eriol y Sakura se acercan y... Eriol: es hora de ver quien eres en realidad... Sakura: y saber que paso en el pasado... --y extendiendo sus manos hacia el, es como si una puerta se abriera al pasado y llegan al momento del accidente siendo espectadores de este acontecimiento hasta el momento indicado de actuar— Piloto: señores pasajeros no se alteren a lo que diré, pero el motor del avión esta fallando y tratare de llegar al aeropuerto mas cercano para que nos auxilienno terminado bien la ultima palabra explota un ala del avión, el avión se descontrola mas, el pánico envuelve a los pasajeros. Tao: Ieran todavía te amo y no dejare de luchar por recuperarte y por eso no dejare que me lleve la muerte...Esa palabra resuena y una luz hace presencia y el queda aislado del avión mientras que este yace en el mar destrozado, el esta flotando en el cielo y un báculo aparece frente a el Báculo: ya es hora de que despertara Tao: quien eres, y por que me salvaste Báculo: tu me necesitas para hacer tus fines, y solo te faltara una cosa para lograrlo Tao: que es? Báculo: la última carta que creo Clow con ella serás poderoso Tao: entonces dime quien eres Báculo: soy la vida y la muerte, y tu eres el elegido para seguir mis enseñanzas Tao: entonces gracias – y antes de que el báculo llegase a manos de tao, Eriol y Sakura entran a escena— Sakura: Taiky creo que es hora de que vuelvas al lugar de donde venistes... Eriol: deja en paz a este hombre, que el no tiene nada que ver con tu venganza hacia Clow... Báculo de Taiky: creen que me detendrán tan fácilmente, el es el indicado para mis enseñanzas. Tao: díganme que hacen ustedes aquí Sakura: venimos a salvarte de un eterno sufrimiento Eriol: tú debiste haber muerto en este accidente Báculo: ese no es su destino, yo lo salve y me servirá por el hecho de ser su salvador Tao: mi último pensamiento fue para Ieran y de pronto una luz aparece y ahora estoy aquí y la promesa que hice fue de salvarme cumpliría recuperar a Ieran... Sakura: debes entender que el amor no tiene donde nacer, el puede aparecer en diferentes lugares; a ti te dio la oportunidad pero tu la dejaste ir Eriol: y así debes dejar el amor de esa persona para que sea feliz... Báculo: no los escuches, solo la venganza es el camino a la gloria... Tao: mi razón de vida siempre fue el amor de Ieran y al ver perdido este amor solo la resignación debo esperar pero aun así me alegro de haber estado con ella y compartir unos momentos muy felices, gracias por darme a entender que no se puede obligar a nadie a estar a tu lado si no te ama, gracias...Ieran algún día nos volveremos a ver—una luz envuelve el cuerpo de tao y este desaparece, dejando solos a nuestros amigos con el báculo de Taiky— Báculo: no se libraran tan fácilmente de mi, no dejare a un lado mi venganza contra Clow, no perdonare lo que me hicieron, no lo haré. Eriol: debes aprender a perdonar, yo se que tu hermano no pidió ser mago, pero el vio en la magia una posibilidad de ayuda para el mundo y ese fue el propósito de la creación de las cartas y sus guardianes. Sakura: en tu corazón todavía hay bondad déjala salir. Báculo: yo no me guió por mis sentimientos y por ahora me retirare; alguna día pagaran lo que me hicieron, regresare y esta vez acabare con ustedes—el báculo desaparece y al hacerlo nuestros amigos vuelven en si y la esfera de energía desaparece y hace que ellos salgan volando pero son rescatados por Yue y The true— The true: estas bien ama Sakura. Sakura: solo un poco mareada. Yue: se encuentra bien amo. Eriol: no te preocupes Yue. Shaoran: que paso con Taiky o Tao? Eriol: tao era controlado por Taiky, pero volvimos al inicio de todo esto. Sakura: así es estuvimos en el momento del accidente y el que interrumpió el destino de tao fue Taiky. Eriol: entonces al hacer entender a tao sus sentimientos por la Sra. Ieran el acepto su destino. Sakura: y al hacer entender a Taiky, el no nos hizo caso y desapareció pero con una advertencia para el futuro. Aragón: entonces todavía debemos estar alertas Eriol: si, pero esto tardara mucho mas, el espera a alguien que este dispuesto a todo con tal de vivir. Yue: entonces volvió al lugar de donde salio. Sakura: lo único que no sabemos es donde se encuentra ese báculo. The true: no se preocupen si ha vuelto al lugar de origen debe estar descansando y despertara llegado el momento. Meiling: para cuando despierte de nuevo seremos más fuertes. Kero: entonces regresemos a casa a comer. Spinel: que nunca cambias, sigues igual de glotón. Kero: que dices panterita de felpa. Spinel: al menos no soy un glotón peluche amarillo Sakura: dejen de pelear y vamonos que les daré un postre de regalo. Kero: uhmmmmmmmm postre, vamonos enseguida ya me lo estoy saboreando Spinel: a ver quien llega mas rápido a la casa y se queda con todo el postre. Kero: yo te ganare—y los dos guardines salen volando peleándose por llegar primero mientras nuestros amigos ríen por lo ocurrido con estos simpáticos peluches— Yue y The true vuelven a sus identidades falsas y se abrazan felices, Shaoran agarra a Sakura de la mano, Eriol y Aragón empiezan a caminar hacia la casa donde yace Tomoyo esperando, meiling corre hacia Aragón y lo coge del brazo, ya todos nuestros amigos caminan hacia la casa, la tarde a terminado y la luna brilla en lo alto del cielo, las estrellas felices tintilan—en la casa los amigos festejan por haber resuelto todo y ahora solo falta resolver otro problema: la boda de Sakura y Shaoran, ya todo esta listo solo falta esperar, el final de una historia se acerca, el futuro se hará presente y el presente pasado— el amor es capaz de perdonar todo— 


	19. El final de una historia de amor

CAPITULO 18  
  
--EL OCASO DE UN GRAN MAGO--  
  
--El tiempo ah pasado en la casa de campo y sakura le a dicho a Shaoran que no a encontrado una respuesta a su pregunta y que tratara de encontrarla, la magia en ellos se ah vuelto mas fuerte pero sakura no ah encontrado su fuerza de espíritu, pero hoy es el día mas esperado por Tao— Tao: ahora es tiempo de la batalla final, las cartas sakura y tu Eriol hiragisawa reencarnación de Clow serán míos. Tao se encuentra en un claro muy cerca de la casa de campo de nuestros amigos y se prepara para llamar su atención, alza su báculo y de el sale un pequeño dragón que se dirige a la casa— Tao: ve mi querida creación y diviértete un rato mientras los traes aquí. -el pequeño dragón va volando hacia la casa-mientras nuestros amigos han terminado de desayunar y se dirigen a la parte trasera de la casa para practicar un poco cuando- Aragón: algo extraño se esta acercando hacia nosotros. Eriol: es cierto, será Tao? Yukito: no esperemos más y estén listos—al momento dos alas envuelven a Yukito y se transforma en Yue, por consiguiente Amira hace lo mismo-- Sakura: llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo, ¡¡¡¡¡¡LIBERATE!!!!!! Shaoran (sacando su espada): estoy listo Meiling (en posición de ataque): igualmente Tomoyo: bueno creo que yo debo quedarme adentro, ya que les estorbaría Aragón: no te preocupes Tomoyo, si quieres puedes observar Eriol: y nadie te hará daño por que yo te cuidare. Tomoyo: gracias amigos Kero: Spinel creo que es hora de demostrar nuestros poderes Spinel: estoy de acuerdo --estos dos pequeños vuelven a su estado original y lucen fabulosos; ya todos están listos cuando el pequeño dragón llega y empieza el ataque , el primero en enfrentarlo es Kero que le lanza una bola de fuego pero este lo esquiva y Spinel se lanza y logra golpearlo pero no es suficiente y el dragón con su cola tira a Spinel, Eriol con su báculo lanza un pequeño rayo de energía pero el dragón tiene un campo protector y no logra hacerle nada, sakura invoca a la carta agua y lanza su ataque pero igualmente es rechazado, The true va hacia el pero este le lanza un ataque que ella no puede esquivar y cae al suelo herida, Yue al ver esto lanza su ataque de hielo al dragón pero este fácilmente los derrite con su lanza llamas, Shaoran llama al dios del trueno y este si logra darle al dragón provocándole unas pequeñas heridas , esto lo aprovecha Aragón para enviar un ataque pero aunque el dragón estaba en el suelo este logra esquivarlo y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Tao, al ver esto nuestros amigos deciden ir tras el y al llegar al lugar en donde a parado se encuentran con Tao— Tao: bienvenidos, este será el ultimo lugar que verán en su corta vida. Eriol: dinos algo, como conseguiste el báculo de Taiky. Tao: la verdad es simple yo soy Taiky, y solamente utilice a Tao para llegar a ustedes. Aragón: entonces por eso estuviste en Londres para así poder encontrar la reencarnación de Clow. Taiky: así es, yo fui el que salvo a Tao de ese accidente y le concedí un poco de mi poder para realizar su venganza pero veo que el no fue lo suficientemente frió para poder matarlos ya que sigue teniendo un corazón débil Eriol: después de tanto tiempo no puedes perdonar a tu familia o más bien a tu hermano? Taiky: no, sufrí tanto por culpa de el; yo debí ser el jefe del clan aunque solamente fuera normal, no tengo a culpa que la magia no haya manifestado en mi, pero busque un remedio y pude tenerla. Sakura: debes de perdonarlos, ellos no tienen la culpa solo son culpables de sus errores y contigo fue un error pero ellos te querían tal y como eras. Taiky: si fuera así no hubieran puesto a Clow de jefe ya que por derecho era mío. Shaoran: pero todos tenemos que elegir lo que queremos y a veces esas decisiones las influyen otras personas. Taiky: basta de cuentos absurdos, ya es hora de pelear y les advierto no tendré piedad de ustedes. Eriol: creo que este asunto es solo mío y ellos no tienen nada que ver, así que prepárate Taiky: en eso tienes razón, pero ellos son importantes para ti así que también deben estar aquí. Aragón: dime que es lo que quieres de nosotros? Taiky: muy fácil derrotar la reencarnación de Clow y las cartas, además de causarle el mayor dolor posible a el. Yue: aunque logres tu cometido las cartas no se someterán a tu voluntad, ellas tienen su propio corazón. The true: además los guardianes no serán tuyos, solo somos fiel a Clow. Taiky: basta, creo que fue mucha plática. --con esto dicho inicia el ataque contra Eriol y este utiliza su báculo y crea un campo de magia, sakura utiliza la carta poder y se lanza a atacarlo, casi al llegar contra el se encuentra con el dragón y este lanza su fuego sobre ella pero Shaoran reacciona rápido y saca a sakura de su alcance, Yue lanza sus flechas de hielo sobre el dragón y este las recibe y cae al suelo ya que su ala derecha fue herida, Aragón utiliza su báculo para acabar con el dragón pero este es neutralizado por Taiky y hace que Aragón salga disparado y se estrelle contra un árbol mientras The true va en su auxilio, sakura y Shaoran deciden atacar juntos, Shaoran llama al dios del trueno y sakura a la carta agua y estas en combinación se dirigen hacia Taiky, pero este con un movimiento rápido hace que el ataque cambie de dirección y vaya hacia Eriol y este al ver acercarse el ataque, levanta su báculo y pronuncia un hechizo y este lo hace desaparecer, pero ahora esta atrás de Taiky y con un movimiento Taiky voltea y se escucha un estruendo, todos voltean y ven a Eriol defenderse con su báculo mientras Taiky no hace el menor esfuerzo, la insignia de Clow esta bajo Eriol y al recordar el momento en que beso a Tomoyo este símbolo cambia y el báculo igual, este se alarga y el sol se fusiona con la luna creando así un campo de protección alrededor de Eriol y Taiky sale disparado pero logra controlarse— Taiky: que esto? , no puede ser yo soy mas fuerte que tu, no lo entiendo. Eriol: yo si, esta es la fuerza de mi espíritu, tú no comprenderías. Taiky: fuerza del espíritu? Sakura: así es, es la combinación de la mente y el corazón. Shaoran: esto es algo de que no comprendes ya que tu corazón lo olvidaste hace mucho tiempo. Rubimoon: ahora con su nuevo poder, nosotros sus guardianes lograremos cambiar y seremos más fuertes. Spinel: y eso haremos ahora. --al terminar la frase los guardianes son envueltos con una calida luz dorada proveniente del báculo de Eriol, la mariposa en el pecho de Spinel se vuelve de un color plateado brillante y crece hasta formar una armadura, la joya que porta en la frente ahora da lugar a un casco y esta se vuelve de un color azul cielo, a Rubimoon su cabello ahora queda totalmente suelto y su vestimenta cambia de un color oscuro a uno mas claro y sus alas de mariposa pasan a ser de ángel llevando con si una tiara en el pelo de bellas piedras color rojizo, terminado su transformación ellos deciden atacar a Taiky y este sin salir de su asombro no le da tiempo de cubrirse y lo recibe de frente, el daño que a recibido es considerable y Eriol decide atacar de nuevo pero Aragón se le adelanta y manda un pequeño hechizo de inmovilización y llama a su pequeño guardián sunny, este hace su aparición y ataca a Taiky, pero esta vez Taiky logra deshacerse del hechizo y lo esquiva, pero enseguida prepara su báculo y ataca al guardián y este queda mal herido al ver esto Aragón decide mandar al guardián de regreso utilizando su báculo y le dice— Aragón: sunny todavía no estas listo para este tipo de cosas, eres un guardián admirable pero el es mas fuerte. Taiky: no pensé que siendo descendiente de Clow tuvieras un guardián débil Aragón: el no es débil, solo que el no tiene la suficientemente practica como estos guardianes. Sakura: además de que te quejas ahora, al fin estamos a mano, ¿no? Shaoran: creo que es mi turno. -Shaoran empuñando su espada se dirige hacia el, pero Taiky no se intimida y lo recibe con su báculo y empieza una pequeña batalla, pero llega un momento donde Taiky obtiene la ventaja sobre Shaoran y ahora yace en el suelo y a unos pocos centímetros su espada, sakura al ver esto corre hacia el pero Taiky la detiene poniendo su báculo en la frente de Shaoran diciéndole que si se mueven o intentan algo lo matara; entonces— Sakura: déjalo ir, si quieres algo pelea conmigo... Eriol: Taiky pelea conmigo y déjalos en paz... Taiky: crees que es tan fácil hacerlo, por ahora el primero que dejara este mundo será el joven Ly— alza el báculo y justo en el momento en que va matarlo Sakura reacciona y... Sakura (pensando):por todas las cosas que hemos pasado, las veces que siempre me ayudo y este amor que siento, no, no puedo dejar que maten a mi corazón, no lo soportaría, preferiría que fuera juntos, y ahora se la respuesta a tu pregunta Shaoran, a donde quiera que vayas yo te seguiré hasta el final...(gritando)—No dejare que lastimes lo que mas amo en este mundo, no te dejare, yo acabare con esto, te haré ver la verdad y aprender a perdonar—terminadas estas palabras el símbolo de Sakura brilla bajo ella y el báculo empieza a cambiar, este se alarga y la estrella crece junto con sus alas, y el báculo queda como aquel cuando se fusionaron Yue y Kero en la batalla final contra Eriol para convertir las ultimas cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, los guardianes quedan envueltos en una luz dorada, al desaparecer la luz vemos a Yue con el cabello recogido en una trenza en la frente una joya color azul rey y su vestimenta sigue con el mismo color a diferencia que las mangas son sueltas y obtiene un pequeño cinto en donde hay una espada color plateada y en el mango una piedra del mismo color que en la frente y el aspecto de Kero es: solo la joya roja queda en su frente pero ahora esta es una estrella y en su cuerpo una armadura color dorada y en el pecho otra joya en forma de estrella pero esta es acompañada de unas alitas— Taiky: no puede ser??? Eriol: creo que ahora si estas asustado Taiky? Sakura: mis queridos guardianes prepárense para atacar... Yue (sacando su espada): prepárate Taiky para ser enjuiciado por Yue Taiky: creen que con esto me dan miedo, no inventen por favor, soy mas poderoso que ustedes Eriol: eso es lo que crees, Sakura hay que combinar nuestros poderes para hacer el hechizo. Sakura: muy bien, Yue y Kero necesito tiempo. Kero: cuenta con eso –los dos guardianes disfrutan un momento al pelear con Taiky mientras Sakura y Eriol están recitando algunas palabras del hechizo, sus insignias brillan bajo ellos y un pequeño rayo de luz saliente de sus báculos se unen, Sakura le grita a los guardianes que se quiten de ahí y le pide a The true que utilice su ataque y lo dirija al centro de la unión, al hacerlo una esfera de luz se forma y es dirigida hacia Taiky y este queda atrapado, Eriol y Sakura se acercan y... Eriol: es hora de ver quien eres en realidad... Sakura: y saber que paso en el pasado... --y extendiendo sus manos hacia el, es como si una puerta se abriera al pasado y llegan al momento del accidente siendo espectadores de este acontecimiento hasta el momento indicado de actuar— Piloto: señores pasajeros no se alteren a lo que diré, pero el motor del avión esta fallando y tratare de llegar al aeropuerto mas cercano para que nos auxilienno terminado bien la ultima palabra explota un ala del avión, el avión se descontrola mas, el pánico envuelve a los pasajeros. Tao: Ieran todavía te amo y no dejare de luchar por recuperarte y por eso no dejare que me lleve la muerte...Esa palabra resuena y una luz hace presencia y el queda aislado del avión mientras que este yace en el mar destrozado, el esta flotando en el cielo y un báculo aparece frente a el Báculo: ya es hora de que despertara Tao: quien eres, y por que me salvaste Báculo: tu me necesitas para hacer tus fines, y solo te faltara una cosa para lograrlo Tao: que es? Báculo: la última carta que creo Clow con ella serás poderoso Tao: entonces dime quien eres Báculo: soy la vida y la muerte, y tu eres el elegido para seguir mis enseñanzas Tao: entonces gracias – y antes de que el báculo llegase a manos de tao, Eriol y Sakura entran a escena— Sakura: Taiky creo que es hora de que vuelvas al lugar de donde venistes... Eriol: deja en paz a este hombre, que el no tiene nada que ver con tu venganza hacia Clow... Báculo de Taiky: creen que me detendrán tan fácilmente, el es el indicado para mis enseñanzas. Tao: díganme que hacen ustedes aquí Sakura: venimos a salvarte de un eterno sufrimiento Eriol: tú debiste haber muerto en este accidente Báculo: ese no es su destino, yo lo salve y me servirá por el hecho de ser su salvador Tao: mi último pensamiento fue para Ieran y de pronto una luz aparece y ahora estoy aquí y la promesa que hice fue de salvarme cumpliría recuperar a Ieran... Sakura: debes entender que el amor no tiene donde nacer, el puede aparecer en diferentes lugares; a ti te dio la oportunidad pero tu la dejaste ir Eriol: y así debes dejar el amor de esa persona para que sea feliz... Báculo: no los escuches, solo la venganza es el camino a la gloria... Tao: mi razón de vida siempre fue el amor de Ieran y al ver perdido este amor solo la resignación debo esperar pero aun así me alegro de haber estado con ella y compartir unos momentos muy felices, gracias por darme a entender que no se puede obligar a nadie a estar a tu lado si no te ama, gracias...Ieran algún día nos volveremos a ver—una luz envuelve el cuerpo de tao y este desaparece, dejando solos a nuestros amigos con el báculo de Taiky— Báculo: no se libraran tan fácilmente de mi, no dejare a un lado mi venganza contra Clow, no perdonare lo que me hicieron, no lo haré. Eriol: debes aprender a perdonar, yo se que tu hermano no pidió ser mago, pero el vio en la magia una posibilidad de ayuda para el mundo y ese fue el propósito de la creación de las cartas y sus guardianes. Sakura: en tu corazón todavía hay bondad déjala salir. Báculo: yo no me guió por mis sentimientos y por ahora me retirare; alguna día pagaran lo que me hicieron, regresare y esta vez acabare con ustedes—el báculo desaparece y al hacerlo nuestros amigos vuelven en si y la esfera de energía desaparece y hace que ellos salgan volando pero son rescatados por Yue y The true— The true: estas bien ama Sakura. Sakura: solo un poco mareada. Yue: se encuentra bien amo. Eriol: no te preocupes Yue. Shaoran: que paso con Taiky o Tao? Eriol: tao era controlado por Taiky, pero volvimos al inicio de todo esto. Sakura: así es estuvimos en el momento del accidente y el que interrumpió el destino de tao fue Taiky. Eriol: entonces al hacer entender a tao sus sentimientos por la Sra. Ieran el acepto su destino. Sakura: y al hacer entender a Taiky, el no nos hizo caso y desapareció pero con una advertencia para el futuro. Aragón: entonces todavía debemos estar alertas Eriol: si, pero esto tardara mucho mas, el espera a alguien que este dispuesto a todo con tal de vivir. Yue: entonces volvió al lugar de donde salio. Sakura: lo único que no sabemos es donde se encuentra ese báculo. The true: no se preocupen si ha vuelto al lugar de origen debe estar descansando y despertara llegado el momento. Meiling: para cuando despierte de nuevo seremos más fuertes. Kero: entonces regresemos a casa a comer. Spinel: que nunca cambias, sigues igual de glotón. Kero: que dices panterita de felpa. Spinel: al menos no soy un glotón peluche amarillo Sakura: dejen de pelear y vamonos que les daré un postre de regalo. Kero: uhmmmmmmmm postre, vamonos enseguida ya me lo estoy saboreando Spinel: a ver quien llega mas rápido a la casa y se queda con todo el postre. Kero: yo te ganare—y los dos guardines salen volando peleándose por llegar primero mientras nuestros amigos ríen por lo ocurrido con estos simpáticos peluches— Yue y The true vuelven a sus identidades falsas y se abrazan felices, Shaoran agarra a Sakura de la mano, Eriol y Aragón empiezan a caminar hacia la casa donde yace Tomoyo esperando, meiling corre hacia Aragón y lo coge del brazo, ya todos nuestros amigos caminan hacia la casa, la tarde a terminado y la luna brilla en lo alto del cielo, las estrellas felices tintilan—en la casa los amigos festejan por haber resuelto todo y ahora solo falta resolver otro problema: la boda de Sakura y Shaoran, ya todo esta listo solo falta esperar, el final de una historia se acerca, el futuro se hará presente y el presente pasado— el amor es capaz de perdonar todo— 


End file.
